A Lesson Learned
by lollyluvsya
Summary: Bella works tirelessly to make sure children learn their abc's. Never did she imagine she'd be teaching a grown man a thing or two as well. Human. Cannon couples. Rated M for lemons, language etc.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie owns it all.

Bella works tirelessly to make sure children learn their abc's. Never did she imagine she'd be teaching a grown man a thing or two as well.

Bella works as a school teacher. She notices a child in her class has parents that are different from your usual soccer mum or tubby dad. When Bella is finally introduced to the father of her student will she wind up giving a lesson she doesn't know how to teach? Rated M for future lemons, mature language and themes!

Enjoy! And leave me a review to let me know how you think it sounds?

* * *

 **The Weekend**

There's something entirely terrifying about a child. They draw you in with cute smiles, odd questions and weird quirks. Then snap! They shit for days then quake the building with their cries. So what better career than teaching?

I never thought I would teach. I always pictured myself doing something interesting. Like owning an incredibly successful Etsy store turned multi million company, pumping billions into her back daily. Turns out a teaching degree wouldn't fund the start of a home made jewellery store. For now, I simply direct five year olds to naughty corners and ask them to present show and tell. If I have to hear about Johnny's favourite sock again I'll cry from frustration.

"Alright girls and boys," I says, smile hiding the screaming head pain, "it's time to pack up!"

It was Friday, which meant I had a weekend of freedom! I would get to spend my weekend with my wine and Netflix. I'd probably organise Monday's lesson.

"Miss Bella, my daddy is coming today," a small voice squeals.

"Summer, I know," I laugh.

Summer's nanny had dropped her off this morning, her parents too fixated with their life. I'd met Summer's mother once, on parent teacher night. She hadn't even brought Summer to her first day. I knew the father worked crazy hours as a doctor, but her mother was unemployed. Summer was beautiful and had provided me with much laughter.

"He's never seen my class," she says

"Well Maybe we can convince him to look around? You could show him your pictures and tray," I say.

"Really?" She gasps.

"Of course," I say smiling.

A ring brings me into the weekend. The bell. The beautiful bell. Magic!

"Okay! Have a beautiful weekend! Please be careful," I yell as the begin to race out of the room.

Summer remains in her seat, grin wide. Adorable! Kids like her were a joy. Then there were dick kids like Johnny who today tried to glue himself to his chair. See why I need the wine?

"When did he say he'd come?" I say.

It's been about five minutes since the bell. I wonder if he knew they finished at 3? She still looks eager.

"I told him 3! He promised on the dot," she says.

I smile, not having the heart to tell her he's late. My dad once forgot me at soccer practice when I was eight. So I wasn't ruling him out yet.

"Would you like to colour him a picture while you wait?" I ask

"Yes please Miss Swan," She says politely.

Placing a tin of crayons and paper in front of her I return to my desk, waiting impatiently for her father. I was paid to be here and look after 25 children for 8 hours, unpaid overtime. I'm not a babysitter.

You can only imagine my anger grow when I notice it was 4pm. Where is he!

"Sweetie, do you think maybe we should call mummy? Daddy must be running late!" I say

"He'll be here," she says not deterred.

"Okay," I say defeated.

Why did parents expect me to be the one to crush their hopes? I taught them how to spell, count and socialise, yet that wasn't enough? I had to tell them gently that their parents were assholes.

I can't even scroll through Facebook. It's part of my duty of care to not be on my phone while children were near.

4:30 and still no sign of doctor dickhead.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to just call your mummy," I say gently

Now the disappointment is there. Her little face is unsure. My heart breaks. It wouldn't be easy having parents who don't have time for you. My father was a cop, but god forbid he'd miss thursday steak night!

"Why don't we call mummy, and then we can put your drawing in your pack? Then you can give it to daddy tonight!" I say trying to be enthusiastic.

"I'm here!" I hear behind me.

"Daddy!" Summer squeals.

I begin to turn angered. But it stops the second I lay my eyes on doctor dickhead. He's beautiful. He wears a white coat, his hair far from tame, he looks tired. Maybe I could wake him up? Bella!

"I'm so sorry baby!" He says picking her up.

"Miss Bella let me draw a picture for you! Look I even wrote my name," she says delighted.

Beginning to clean her desk, I try keep occupied. I can't look at him again, because I'll do something inappropriate like tear off his clothes in front of his five year old daughter.

"Oh it's beautiful! I'm going to put it in my office!" He laughs.

"Miss Bella said I could show you my classroom!" She says bouncing.

Why did I have to be covered in fucking glue? Johnny… that sock will get it!

"Oh. Hey," he says guiltily.

Up like a shot, back straight. I try my best to look like I have my life together.

"Hey," I say.

"I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for staying back for her. It won't ever happen again," he says, "do you actually mind if I borrow you for five more minutes?"

His looks made me stop myself from hitting him with LEGO pieces.

"Sure," I smile.

"In the hall," he asks, "Summer why don't you keep colouring! Maybe one for Grandma? I need to have a grown up chat with your teacher."

Summer bounces back to her desk, unaware her father was an hour and a half late. I follow Edward into the hall, eyes glued to hit hard back and ass. Mrs Cullen was a lucky woman! The door shuts behind me, while is back is turned I scan myself. I'm wearing a tight pair of black dress pants and a green blouse. Heels. I look like a teacher! Why wouldn't they let us wear lingerie and angel wings?

"So, I just wanted to keep you in the loop. My mother said teachers are important in child development. She watched some TV show," he chuckles nervous

"Doctor Cullen. Summer is special and I'm happy to offer any assistance," I say politely.

I can assist you too, I think.

"Well her mother has been off the radar, so it's just Chloe and I for the time being. I'm unsure if you know this but I filed for a divorce about four weeks ago. It's all signed and we're in the middle of a custody battle. Thank god for prenups!" He chuckles nervously

"I'm very sorry to hear, but I'm here for Summer and I'm happy to do what I can to make the transition more comfortable," I say.

"She never shuts up about Miss Swan. It's nice to finally meet you," he smiles.

"Likewise, Doctor Cullen," I say

"Edward, please," he says.

"Edward. You're welcome to call me Bella," I say smiling.

"Beautiful," he chuckles

"Sorry?" I stop

"That's what it means. Beautiful," Edward chuckles, "I visited Italy in my wild days."

"Wild?" I say raising an eyebrow

Watching his hand wipe his neck, turns me on. It must be a nervous thing. I wish it was my hands on his neck. So hot.

"Stories for another time," he smiles.

The hope.

"Thanks for your understanding," he smiles

"You can repay me with free doctor care. Health care plans for this job could be better," I smile

He laughs and nods.

"Done deal!" He smiles, "anything you need a heart surgeon you give me a call."

I need one now. He follows me back into the classroom, Summer already by his side. She pulls him around the room excited to show off her classroom. She points out her stars, her drawings. I pack up my bag and things as she goes.

"Okay, it's late and I'm sure Miss Swan wants her weekend to begin," he smiles picking up his daughter.

"Miss Swan, my Daddy can help you carry something?" She asks noticing how much I had to move to the car.

I didn't need him to see my big red truck. Not when he had a nanny drop his daughter off at school, and his ex wife shit gold chunks.

"Please no," I say smiling, "You two need to get home! You've had a big day!"

"It's fine," he says smiling placing Summer down to grab one of my tote boxes filled with supplies I had to replace.

I took home the empties once a month to know which ones to repurchase. I'm crazy. Two against one however, and time with this man wasn't all that painful.

"It's the least we can do. We did manage to steal half of your weekend," Edward laughs.

I allow them to both help me, even giving Summer a book to carry. When we get to my truck Edward smiles.

"Wasn't expecting that," he chuckles.

"It's far from an SUV, but my dad got it for me and I don't have the heart to sell it. Besides who would pay for it?" I smile

"I like red!" Summer says

"Thank you, Summer!" I say exasperated

I open up the car placing my things inside before taking my things from Summer, and then Edward. His hand brushes mine, and the electricity spark could power a skyscraper.

I wonder if he feels it too. He takes his daughter's hand.

"Will mummy be at home tonight," summer asks suddenly.

"Not tonight, baby," Edward says awkwardly

"We were going to cook us pizza! It's Friday! We haven't done that in ages!" Summer protests.

Tears come to her eyes. What am I about to do…

"I'm pretty awesome at pizza," I say smiling, "I'm even better at ice creams!"

Edward shoots me a look trying to consider what it could be I'm about to say. I don't blame him. I'm the same.

"How would you and daddy like to have pizza night with me?" I say kneeling down.

"You don't have to…" Edward begins

"Really! Yes!" She squeals

"Follow me," I say pointing at my car for Edward.

"Really, you don't have to do this," he says

"I want to! Just long as we don't share it with the entire class," I say smiling, "otherwise I'll be a pizza teacher."

Summer laughs, beaming up at me.

"I guess it's settled," I say smiling.

"I can't wait!" Summer jumps.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunny and Summer**

Laughter is all my neighbours can hear. They're probably thinking "she finally brought a man home."

Edward and I sit at my small dining table laughing as Summer attempts to cure her brain freeze. The facial expressions are hilarious. As one finishes, she shoves another heap in her mouth to set off the Arctic head freeze again. How can her mother not want to be around this?

My moody corgi bounds into the room confused. He had probably been asleep, unaware that people had even been here. Summer gasps.

"You have a puppy!" She says

"Yeah. That's sunny. She's a grump but. Her name doesn't really suit her," I say smiling

"Sunny! Like Summer," she smiles heading for the dog.

Sunny licks at Summers hands allowing for a pat, and soon enough undivided attention. Her head nudges Summer whenever the patting halts. Cartoons left on the TV keep them both occupied while I begin to start on the dishes.

"I'll help," Edward says rising from the table.

"No it's fine," I protest.

"You're a very argumentative teacher," he says grinning

That smile he does comes out again! The crooked one that could make even the sun melt.

"You're a very bossy doctor," I shrug.

He follows me to the kitchen laughing.

"Well you're not wrong," Edward says

This feels comfortable. He pulls open the dishwasher door and begins to stack it. Thank god I emptied it before work!

"You know what you do is remarkable," he says

"Teach kids to not put boogers on others?" I snort

"No! You educate them for life," he says rolling his eyes

"Then you save them when they're sick. What you do is much more noteworthy," I smile.

"Yeah, but what you do is much more underrated. I wish my teachers were more like you. I might have been a better student," he smiles, "I set fire to my kindergarten teacher."

That's a new one.

"You What!" I laugh

"It was an accident. I stole a lighter from my father, and suddenly she was down a skirt," he smiles, "never ever tell my daughter."

"No I'll keep that one to myself. Your a total closeted Wild child," I laugh watching him clean my kitchen.

"Like you've never done anything crazy," he smiles

"I have. Just less flames," I smile.

"Daddy!" A little voice bounds into the room, sunny by her side

"Frozen is on!" She screams

As a teacher, let me tell you I'd torture Elsa if I could ever get my hands on that bitch. There's only so many Let it Go's I can take! She might be able to handle the cold but let's just say I'd bother her.

"Oh!" Edward says.

"Go watch it!" I say faking my excitement

"Can't you both come too! It's up to the Olaf part!" She bounces

"It's late, baby. Way past bedtime. We should get you home. We can't take anymore advantage of Miss Swan's hospitality," Edward says kneeling down to her.

"It's frozen!" She says slamming her foot down

I smile behind my hand. Good luck, Edward.

"Baby. We can see Frozen at home," Edward pleads

Dangerous move. Tired children could be explosive. We might even need the bomb squad for this one.

"Please!" She screams.

Tears begin to show. I feel like I should intervene. This isn't my child though. There's no detention here. He lifts her up as her tantrum worsens.

"I have an idea," I say.

"Another one?" Edward smiles at me patting Summer's back.

"Why don't we watch a small bit of Frozen? Then you can watch the rest at home?" I say.

She nods, thumb in her mouth. Probably cheering internally as if she defeated us.

"I think it's Sunny's favourite movie, but she hates watching them alone!" I say.

I lead them both to the sofa watching Edward plop her down.

"We need blankets! Sunny gets cold," I say as sunny makes herself at home on the couch.

Grabbing a blanket and cushion from the linen closet, I place it over Summer and put the pillow beside her.

"Lie down," I instruct

She does as I ask, sunny cuddling into her snug. The dog will barely sit when I ask. Maybe she had a soft spot for kids?

"Where will you and daddy sit?" She says

I point to the other side of the longue.

"There," I say taking a seat.

Edward joins me, still looking reluctant.

"Just give it ten minutes," I whisper smiling, "Let her fall asleep and then I'll help you carry her to the car."

He smiles at me and nods.

"So what made you become a teacher," he says softly.

We're in close proximity. My knee inches from his. I could reach out and my hand would be in his. He doesn't wear a ring. It makes me smile. He thinks I'm smiling at the question.

"I'm not sure. I always felt a connection with children. I love watching them grow and learn. They also make me laugh all the time!" I smile, "How about you?"

"Oh. Well my father is a doctor. I just wanted to be better than him, so I one upped him and became a heart surgeon. He's not that cool," his laugh is velvet.

"What's your father like?" I smile.

"Great. He took me in at a young age after my parents died. He's the only father I've ever known," he says

"Oh I'm so sorry," I say

He shakes his head smiling.

"I was too young to remember. Carlisle has been amazing. As has Esme. They adore Summer," he says smiling down at me.

"Is your wife with you still? Like living with you?" I ask

"No. She's left town," he says softly.

"Do you mind me asking why she gave up on her? On summer? I'd never leave my child," I say

He shakes his head.

"She cheated. Tried to steal from my family, and rip our home out from under us. She hurt us both. She just slowly deteriorated into someone I couldn't recognise. My pay checks became her fuel in a toxic fire," Edward shrugs.

"Oh. Well I only ever saw her twice. If it consulates I thought she was a son of a bitch," I say

Did I really just say that?

Shock covers his features. Yep. I did. He just begins to laugh, hand over face. His palm enjoying that beautiful face. Could I replace it?

"Sorry," I smile

"Don't. She actually told me when she met you that you were the same. I thought maybe you were just being weird because I was late and… well you're actually cool," he smiles

I'm cool! A parent finally likes me.

"Why thank you," I laugh, "our first meeting didn't go down well."

"What happened? She said you told her our daughter was stupid," he says

"I didn't!" I laugh, "I told her to pay attention to me. I was telling her about how another child had an allergy to peanuts and she was texting during the parent meeting."

Edward booms with laughter, and I follow.

"Did you make her write lines?" He laughs

"Did you accidentally pull out her heart?" I clap back.

He points at me smiling.

"You're funny," he chuckles, "Have you always taught little kids," he asks

"No. I took the 4th grade last year," I smile, "less of a challenge. They have less accidents."

We hear a light snore coming from the couch. The credits were rolling on the TV. How had we spoken for so long? Why was it this easy?

"She's a good kid," I say smiling, "I do hope you know you're doing great."

"I think I owe it to my parents and her nanny," he shrugs.

"I don't think so. You're her hero! She always draws pictures of her daddy. She talks about how he saves people," I say, "I'm just pleased to finally meet the man I've heard so much about."

He stares down at me, for a moment I think he's going to kiss me. Was my breath fresh? My lips smooth?

"I better get her home," he whispers.

"Yes!" I nod.

"Thank you for this tonight. No kid deserves to watch their parents split, especially that young. You make her happy. It felt good watching her laugh and not let down again by her mother," he says.

"Any time. You know where I am now, so please don't be a stranger," I say standing.

I feel the loss of our closeness instantly. I want him back beside me. I reach for a magazine and a pen, jotting down my number over a perfume ad. I'd already used up the packet sample it came with. Teacher wage.

"Take this, and please just call if you need anything. Any time," I say, "oh and take some pizza! I need to make sure your feeding my youngest and brightest."

He chuckles taking the paper. I hope he just uses it to message me sexy messages. I need to stop thinking like this. It'll get me in trouble.

I make for the fridge coming back with a container of pizza. He already has Summer in his arms asleep, undisturbed by the commotion.

"I'll help you," I whisper grabbing her bag.

Sunny gives Edward a look, standard to her personality. The look that said 'who do you think you are! She was keeping me warm.'

I follow Edward out of the house to the driveway. My house was small for the most part. Two bedroom, one bath. All I really needed. All I could really afford. Close enough to dad, but far enough to keep him away from my secrets.

"Please drive safe," I instruct after Summer is buckled into her car seat.

Her little mouth sits agape, exhausted from her exciting evening and long day at school.

"I will," he smiles, "I'll see you Monday. I'll be picking her up again."

"Oh so I won't need to expect Cassie?" I say.

"No. I suddenly have a whole new excuse to pick up my daughter," he grins.

"Just please keep the lighters at home," I laugh

He walks to me and pulls me into a quick, warm embrace. I get a whiff. Yeah that's weird but he smelt incredible. Better than anything a Beckham could bottle!

"You've got not an idea as to how happy you've made the both of us this evening. We needed this," he smiles, "we needed normal."

All I can do is nod. Dumbfounded. As he drives away I begin to make my way into the house. Sunny sits at the door, sulking. His new obsession gone.

"Me too," I say picking him up.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please chuck me a review! Let me know how you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Full**

Blush covers my cheeks as I stand in front of my class. It feels wrong having spent my weekend with the thoughts I did, and be around children today. I was new to Forks, still trying to discover a social life.

A light chatter fills the room as they complete a craft activity I threw together over the weekend. Mother's Day was this weekend and I was made to plan activities around that. Because what mum doesn't want a pasta frame or a page with paint slapped on it?

"Miss Swan," I look down to see Summer looking up at me sadly.

I kneel down beside her.

"You haven't started your picture," I say concerned.

"My mummy won't want this. She doesn't love me," she says softly.

"Why wouldn't she want a beautiful picture? Of course she loves you! " I ask, wanting nothing more to cuddle her

"Daddy said she wouldn't be coming home for a while. It's because she doesn't love me," she says.

I gaze around the room watching the kids begin to get restless. I can't let this go. She needs a shoulder.

"Okay class! Free play! You guys can read a book, continue drawing or you can play in the toy corner," I say.

A chorus of 'yes' rings through the room. I turn back to Summer stealing the now vacant small seat beside her.

"You know what? She loves you so much! You're her beautiful girl. Sometimes we show love in odd ways. But that doesn't mean it isn't there," I say

She looks so heartbroken.

"Your Daddy was telling me you had a really fun grandma. Tell me about her," I suggest

A hint of change rings through her small face.

"She bakes me cookies and takes me to markets with her every Sunday! We share cake," she explains

"Oh yum! What kind?" I ask

"Chocolate," she smiles

Another child races up to us, shoe untied. I lean down to fasten it, one ear on Summer.

"Summer, why don't you give your artwork to your grandmother?" I ask

With the shoe tied, the kid was gone instantly again. Summer had already began drawing. She wasn't the only child without a mother in my class, but she was the only one who had to deal with it currently. Two of my other children's mother's had been divorced and they had claimed custody, viciously. However, it seemed as if that didn't interest Mrs Cullen.

I leave her to it. Colour covers the page. An expression of change. As I walk round the class I scold misbehaving children and help others. I kept aimlessly looking to the clock waiting for 3. For my heart doctor to arrive.

It's 2:30 and I needed them to play with paddle pop sticks to learn subtraction and addition. Math. I knew what Edward plus Bella equaled.

"So when you take away two sticks from five, how many do we have?" I ask

A bunch of hands shoot into the air, eager for my attention. One will hold my answer, the others distracted comments.

"Yes, Jane?" I smile

"Was this ice cream before?" She asks

"No. I bought them with the ice cream already eaten," I explain.

Satisfied with the answer, some hands lower. I point to Johnny.

"Is the answer three?" He asks.

"It is!" I say, "brilliant job, Johnny."

He fist pumps, cheering with delight. At least one of us got a kick out of math. As I begin to make my class pack up the bell sounds. I help them pack bags, I replace shoes that had found their way to the floor.

"Stay safe! Remember to have your parents help you write your names tonight," I say as my students scurry to get away from me.

Summer is again last to leave. I begin to pack my things up, and smile over at her.

"Your picture ended up being beautiful! Your grandmother will love it!" I say smiling.

"I changed my mind," she shakes her head

"Oh. Really?" I say confused

"You said mummy day is to be thanking mummy," she says, "but I don't think it should be just mummies we thank."

"You're right, Summer," I nod.

Her bag hits the floor and she begins to dig through it. Edward appears in the doorway, hands in pockets. He takes my hint when I motion him to stay put.

"I thought maybe you could have my mummy day picture," she says pulling out the picture.

I kneel down to stand at her height. I made sure to wear a pencil skirt and blouse today. More of a bend me over the desk teacher. I hoped he noticed.

"Sweetie that's beautiful! Are you sure you don't want to give one to your grandma?" I ask holding her hands, just blow her grip of her picture.

"I used free time to make one for mammy too," she says, "this one is yours."

I take the picture from her, pulling her into a hug. Her small frame fitting perfect against mine. I show her I'll protect her and be whatever she needs me to be.

"Thank you," I say.

As I begin to stand back up she notices Edward and gasps. She runs to him laughing as he picks her up for a cuddle.

"How are you, my duck," he says

Their affection for one another warmed me. I hoped one day to have that with my own child. Edward pops her down and whispers in her ear. I pretend to be ignoring them, gathering my things.

When I turn back, Summer is gone. He holds her pink backpack, nervous by the door. As he advances into the room I feel the beating of my heart intensify. Luckily he was a heart doctor.

"So, she hasn't shut up about Friday all weekend. The little bugger tatted me out to my mum," he says smiling.

"Oh," I smirk.

"So, I know I'm in a odd, sticky situation. I'm a divorce fugitive. A kid that is emotionally breaking from this situation," he says.

"Edward it's fine. I don't judge you," I say

He smiles.

"I know. That's why I think you're so incredible. I wanted to get to know you better. I know this really nice bar, I was wondering if you'd like to… I'm so sorry I'm out of practice," he laughs shaking his head.

"So am I," I blush.

How I'd love to relearn with him!

"Would you like to get a drink? My mum insisted I take you out after my daughter told on me," he says grinning

Unable to resist I agree nodding slowly, sly smile plastered on my face.

"Great!" He says.

His excitement is hard to ignore. Something courses through my chest. It's glee. Glee that he was excited to see me. Just the two of us. No dog or kindergartener.

"I um… I'll drop her to my sister's and be round yours, say 6:30?" He offers.

"Sure!" I smile.

"Great! That's gre…" as he backs out he stumbles over a stray toy.

"Oh!" I gasp

He regains his footing and laughs nervous. I giggle as he wiggles his eyebrows at me, grin wide. He leaves me stood in the middle of a classroom grinning like a child. What on earth would I wear?

"Shit!" I squeal.

I whip out my phone.

 _"S.O.S - B"_

 _"I'll be at yours in ten. - J."_

My best friend Jacob would style me to perfection. Friends since we were seven, I was the first person he came out to. He was the first person I messaged through a freak out.

Once home I raced into my house, finding him already on the couch. He's glued to the TV, watching stranger things.

"I picked out jeans and a singlet. Wear a push-up bra so your tits look good. And the g-string!" He says not taking his eyes off the TV.

I race to my room, head buzzing. I throw everything he laid out for me, including black high heels that provided comfort for the most part. My curves we hugged, chest prominent. I grab a leather jacket and place my hair in a slick ponytail. I wanted to show him what this teacher could do after hours.

"Ready!" I yell out.

I head back to the lounge room, down the hallway.

"Jake! This g-string is wedgie central! And my boobs are about to pop out," I shout.

None of that matters… because I'm red.

Jacob stands, laughing with his hands over his face. Beside him, my date. Hands running through that rough, copper hair.

"Hey," Edward says

"Hey," I mutter

"Have her home by midnight. Oh and know she is wearing keen underwear," Jacob laughs hitting Edward's arm playfully.

Jacob walks back to the couch, happy with himself.

"I'm ready," I say grabbing my keys.

I shove them in my bag and open the front door.

"Use protection," Jacob yells after us.

I slam the door hard behind us, already hating my night.

"So. I already need a drink," I laugh

Edward chuckles, helping me into the car. The first man to ever hold open a car door for me. As he joins me, his hands rub the steering wheel nervous.

"So, where are we going?" I ask

"My brother in law owns this country bar. They do a mean burger. I thought we could go there, eat and have a few drinks?" He asks

I love the simplicity. I nod happily.

"Have you been to Texas or anything?" I ask

"Yeah I went with Jazz," he laughs, "he made me ride a horse. Not the most agile jockey."

I laugh trying to picture this structured, Greek god.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing," he chuckles

"I'm just loving learning more about this wild doctor" I smile

"Well luckily tonight I left him at home with the flamethrowers," he smiles.

Driving seems to speed by. We spend the entire time picking fun at one another playfully. I really like him. The date is already improving. I hope he likes me too.

"Here we are!" He says

From the street it looks like a normal building, but inside it's booming. Waiters dressed like cowboys roam the room, serving tables. A live band play in the corner, some country song about love and it smells like a menu I want inside my stomach.

"This place is incredible," I smile

"Jasper always dreamed of opening something like this. He ones five across the states, and one in Sydney, Australia," he says.

Impressed to say the least.

We're seated at a booth, and the waiter quickly brings us drinks. Myself a red wine, Edward a beer. He watches me take a long sip, before turning his attention to his menu.

"What's good?" I ask

"Try the steak or the billy burger," he says pointing them out.

I go with the burger, interested in the ingredients. He nods with pride at me, ordering himself a burger. As the waiter takes our menus, Edward keeps his eyes glued to me. Exploring inch by inch the details of my skin.

"You look beautiful out of school uniform. Not that you don't look beautiful at school," he smiles

Heat rushes to my cheeks. I send a silent prayer to the man behind my look.

"You look amazing too," I grin.

He does. A button up blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to above his elbows, matched with a light wash pair of brown chinos. He looks casual. He looks cute.

"Oh this old thing," he smiles

"Tell me about your sister?" I ask.

"Alice? She's psycho," he laughs, "She's babysitter tonight! I owe her my assistance furniture shopping on Saturday for this."

"You better pay up," I grin, sipping more of my wine.

Delicious. Him and that red berry flavour filling my senses.

"She was adopted too. So was my brother. We basically were fostered until Esme decided to make it official. Alice is spirited to say the least, but life would be dull without her," he says voice full of admiration.

"She sounds great!" I grin.

"She is! How about you? Brothers, sisters?" He asks

I shake my head.

"Nope! I got Santa all to myself," I laugh

He chuckles.

"That's How Summer sees it," he grins

"Glass half full sort of people," I say tapping my head.

Our plates our placed in front of us. Food towers my plate. I'm already full. Not from appetite, hunger or food related causes. I'm full from him. I feel less empty than what I felt a week ago.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Why do I drink?**

Our meal is over and we're onto our third drink. While I've had three glasses of wine, Edward has switched to soda. I was tipsy. The room turning around us. However, there's not a place I can think of that I'd rather be. Our laughter is meaningful, the conversations memorable.

"So I want to know more about this wild boy," I say.

Am I flirting? Seriously? Where did this girl come from?

"Is that so?" he chuckles.

"What's the wildest thing you did in college," I say sipping my wine.

"Well I did a heap of stuff. Nudie runs, frat parties," he smiles, "How about you?"

"I was arrested by my own dad," I grin

"You weren't? What did you do?" he asks.

"Public indecency," I say.

Why on earth would I share that with him? I teach his daughter. His laughter lets me know he won't hold it against me.

"That's wild," he chuckles.

"I can be more wild," I say raising an eyebrow.

"I bet," he smiles.

He reaches for his wallet and I gulp down my last bit of wine. I grab his wallet from his hands and smile as he tries to grab it back. I put it beside me on the seat and smile at him.

"I'm not going to let you pay for all of this," I say.

"Nonsense. I asked you here. Give me back my wallet," he smiles

"No!" I smile.

Standing up from his side of the booth, he makes the short distance between us shorter. He leans into my side of the booth, standing in front of our table.

"Give me my wallet, Bella," he smiles.

His body is suddenly over mine, attempting to reach around me and wrestle the wallet from my grasp. I squirm trying to move away laughing. This is our closest proximity yet, and it's perfect. It's playful and fun.

"Miss Swan?" I hear.

Edward snaps up rigid. I freeze. The voice wasn't his.

"Fancy seeing you here? With Doctor Cullen"

Johnny's just as bitchy mother stands beside Edward, arms crossed, looking as if she just won the blackmail lottery. This woman made my life hell. She made the mum's on 'Dance Moms' look normal.

"Mrs Stevens," I say, "Good evening."

Johnny sits at what is presumably their table with his older sister and father. They're looking over at Edward and I. I rise from the table passing Edward back his wallet. I feel his hand on my back comforting.

"I didn't realise you two were so close," she says.

"Well we are friends," I say smiling as if she hadn't just walked in on Edward basically feeling me up.

"That's nice. I'm sure his wife adores your friendship. How is Jessica?" she asks.

Edward clears his throat.

"My wife and I are actually not together anymore. We're settling our divorce. Bella here was just joining me or a meal," he says.

"Oh. Is that so? Well please know if Summer needs anything we're happy to have her for a play date," she says happily to Edward.

"Thanks, Clara," Edward says.

"We were just leaving," I say reaching for my jacket.

I'd never been around my parents drunk, and I didn't want to find out what pent up frustration I'd unleash after three glasses of wine. I might strangle her and make Edward change his mind.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan. I'll need to speak with you in the morning about Johnny. I'm not happy with his homework," she says.

I take all my power to not glare at her. What was so fucking hard about writing your name?

"No problem, Mrs Stevens. Please enjoy the rest of your evening," I say.

Without another word I turn on my heel. I smile as Edward takes my hand, sticking it right in that bitch's face. For extra measure I lean up and kiss his cheek. He smirks his signature crooked smile.

"I would have loved for you to punch her in the face," he laughs as we walk back to his car.

The wine is really beginning to hit me. As we head to her car I notice the putrid little family fold out of the restaurant. I slam my hand on the door right before he begins to open it.

"Want to see how wild I can be," I smile.

"Of course," he raises an eyebrow.

As I watch them place the kids in the car across the lot I time it perfectly. Clara turns to look at me, muttering something her arrogant husband. I grip Edward's shirt, pulling him to me. His eyebrows shoot up.

"Kiss me," I whisper.

He does. If this woman was going to crawl back to Edwards ex and spread rumours, I might as well make it juicy. I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and move my body as close to his hard chest as I can. I fall deep into his kiss, as his lips move against mine. His hands rest on my hips, as he makes forget why we were even doing this to begin with. The kiss is deep, full of a passion I'd never thought I'd experience.

A low moan rumbles in my chest, vibrating against his heavy lips. This kiss was incredible. Part of me worried he would be bad at it. Little did I know that it would be the least of my worries. My main concern now was controlling myself from tearing off his clothes and making him have me right here in front of Mrs fucking Stevens.

Oh shit. Mrs Stevens. We had just made out in front of my students parents. I pull away, hand flying to my lips. It felt so naughty it was nice. A quick glance at Mother of Bitches says I would be the topic of the next parent committee meeting. Her husband had gotten into the car, and had it started. She glared at us, ice cold before getting into the car, door slamming behind her. I hear the door open behind me. As I turn my attention back to Edward, the smear of lipstick across his lips makes me laugh.

"Miss Swan. You're a little minx. Why didn't I ever have a teacher like you!" he smiles

"You do now," I smile leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Our first kiss was hot, sensual and made me hungry for more of this man. Not only had I probably pissed off his wife with it, but I had boarded a ride I hoped that would never end. He gets in next to me and places his hand on my knee.

"You know, I was hoping you'd not be this great," he admits.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint," I grin.

"Will you please let me take you out again. A second date? Something incredibly corny. I haven't dated for almost six years. You make me feel young, and uninhibited. Like if I'm away from you for more than an hour I'll go rabid," he smiles.

I take his hand in mine.

"You can see me whenever you want to see me," I smile.

Those lips again crash into mine. This kiss is more forceful. I know I should wait to the third date. I know I should wait. But boy I wanted to feel him on top of me, all over me.

"I loved tonight more than you'd imagine. Sitting down and talking to someone who just seems to get me. Someone who laughs at my jokes. Even the dad ones," he smiles.

"I love your dad jokes," I giggle.

He caresses my face with the back of his hand, holding my gaze.

"I need to get you home. My daughter is probably driving my sister crazy," he whispers

My face must fall, because I feel his finger tilt my chin up to meet his eyes again.

"Hey. I promise you that Friday night I will take you out again. Another date. Cancel whatever plans you had." he says

"I'd love to go," I say.

He grins and plants a swift kiss on my lips. It isn't long enough for my needs.

"Let's get you home," he says as the rev of the car makes me feel even more ignited.

He keeps one hand on the steering wheel, the other on my knee. We chat the entire way home about our meal. Once his wheels touch my driveway, I feel a sense of pity that the night has to come to a close. Lord knows I'd be rummaging through my shit to find my vibrator. Once the car is stopped, he jumps out to race around and open my door.

He takes my hand, helping me out. I want to invite him in, but know if I do we'd be both naked in seconds. The world spins as I gain my footing from drinking way too much. He chuckles, holding me. I laugh as he hoists me up into his arms, shutting his car door with his foot.

"You are one wild teacher," he chuckles.

"You want to be my wild student?" I say suggestively.

With my hands around his neck I shake my chest in his face, truly unsure of where this slutty girl came from. He notices my cleavage and sets his eyes on mine.

"If you keep doing things like that I'm not going to be able to control myself," he says.

"Maybe I want you to lose control," I smile.

"Bella, you've had over half a bottle of wine. I can't take advantage of you," he says

My heart flutters. He actually gives a damn. Nice change from my dick of an ex who would have fucked me in the driveway if I did this to him.

"You have to go teach the future tomorrow, and I don't want my daughter seeing her teacher hungover as she learns about vowels," he smirks.

I let out a loud giggle, as he manages to open my door with his key. Jacob had long vacated the premises.

"Which one is your room?" he asks.

I point to the hallway and guide him to my bedroom. He opens it. Thank god I'd not left it a mess. There are some clothes scattered on the floor, but not enough to make me seem like a pig. He places me on my bed and helps me pull off my shoes.

"I will let you do the jeans, considering the G-string," Edward smiles.

Laughter overcomes me. I reach up and pull on his neck so I can join our lips again. His kiss is deep, urgent and full of want. I want him to stay. He pulls back and groans.

"I need to go. I have surgery at 7am. I will think of you every second until we are back with each other," he whispers against my lips.

"My heart needs fixing too, maybe if you took my shirt off…" I smile.

"I'll fix it, don't you worry. Just not tonight," he chuckles.

I notice his pants in protest and smile. I'm curious. I bet it's big. As I watch him he places my phone on charge, setting me an alarm for work in the morning.

"Now go to sleep," he smiles down at me.

"Undress me!" I demand back.

"In good time," he laughs.

He walks to the door, flicking the light off. All I can see if his figure in the darkness. I want him to stay. My drunk mind begins to take charge, doing its part.

"I would let you do anal with me," I blurt out.

Why do I drink?

He laughs loudly at my sudden outburst.

"I can't believe I allow you to teach my child," he cackles.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm loving looking through the reviews. So please keep them coming?


	5. Chapter 5

**Threats**

A screaming headache greets me as my eyes open to a shrill buzzing.

"Shit," I mutter.

I pick up the phone and see its a call. From who I can't tell you. My eyes haven't adjusted from sleep.

"Yes?" I mutter.

"Morning, beautiful," his voice lulls.

It's smooth. It's the voice from my dream.

"I just wanted to call and let you know an Uber eats guy will be there in 10 minutes with coffee and a muffin. I figured you might need it after those red wines. You should find Advil in the bag. I tipped him to pick some up for you," he explains.

Hospital noises are moving behind him. His velvety voice keeps my full attention.

"Seriously? How about you, doctor gear. Me, nurse gear. Us, naked?" I say, attempting to channel an inner Victoria Secret model.

She never seems to be home.

"That sounds incredible. Trust me when I say I've logged that in my mind for a later date," he says.

I can hear his smile. It's musical.

"You didn't have to send me anything," I say

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Besides, I needed to make it up to you today. My daughter will be picked up today by my mother. I have a late surgery tonight, but tomorrow I have the day off. That's what my call really was about," he says.

"Oh. That's okay. I have a staff meeting after school," I try to sound unaffected.

"However, I have tomorrow off. I'll be there to both drop off and pick up Summer. We have soccer practice. I wanted to know if you'd like to join us. Summer spent the night raving all about you to my sister," he says

"Oh! I'd love that," I say smiling.

Most of my class played on that team and I had been to Sunday games previous. It wouldn't be odd. I didn't care.

"We could grab a coffee beforehand and drink them in the park?" he says.

"That sounds amazing," I say.

The ring of the doorbell means I need to go.

"He's here," I say.

"Eat up! Oh and Bella," he says.

"Yes," I say as I begin my trek to the door.

"You are so beautiful," he says.

He hangs up with enough time for me to squeal excitedly and not be heard. I open the door and take the Uber eats bag from the lazy, pimple ridden man. I trail to the kitchen calling Sunny. I let her out in the small yard to have a decent sniff around.

I take the Advil and sit down to tuck into a warm blueberry muffin. As I eat I notice a note. I pull a small piece of paper out and unfold it, grin wide.

" _Morning, I can't stop thinking about your laugh._

 _From your favourite wild child._

 _Doctor Cullen"_

We were going to be that couple that did this? The couple that wrote notes. I race for my phone back in my bedroom, it's alarm blasting to an empty room.

" _Uber have picked up their game, - B"_

Two seconds pass before my phone beeps.

" _Money talks. - E"_

The grin on my face couldn't stretch wider. Was this man seriously this interested in me? I actually couldn't believe it. Why would today need to be Edwardless. I just wanted to be in his company.

Getting ready for school felt more similar to childhood as it ever could today. If only someone would write me a sick note. I wanted to stay in bed and gush over my new man. I had began to tell myself we were dating. He was mine. I ignored the fact that he was technically married still.

Once at school I walk into my empty classroom grinning to myself. I felt like one of those romance films, where the girl is head over heels. Oh wait… I was that. I pull out my phone one last time before the bell and grin at the message.

" _You talk a lot too. Can drunk Bella come out to play more often? - E"_

" _Oh shit. Did I say something stupid? - B"_

" _Just how willing you'd be for certain items to enter certain holes, - E"_

My head crashes hard into the desk to try and draw away from the pain of embarrassment coursing through my body. I remember. I told him to fuck my ass! Seriously?

"Miss Swan," I hear from the door.

"Yes, Mrs Stevens," I say looking up to her.

"Long night?" she asks smug.

"How can I help you?" I ignore her.

"I wanted to let you know you're playing a very dangerous game. Edward's wife is my best friend, and I won't let you hurt her," she says

I smirk at her threatening attempt. I stand slowly and straighten out my skirt. This bitch wants to dance.

"Well you tell Edward's ex wife that I said he's a fabulous kisser. Oh and if you ever threaten me again well, I won't ignore it next time," I say calmly.

"You're just a little whore!" she challenges.

I shrug and turn to the whiteboard. Name calling was beneath me. Secrets weren't.

"Least I didn't sleep with my husband's brother," I shrug

I'm shoved hard into the board from behind. I turn to face her. Her face furious. Her hands on my arms.

"Don't you dare share that with anyone! That's private. I love my husband, as Jess loves hers. If you think for one moment I'm going to let Edward fucking you be easy, you're incredibly wrong," she says.

Her eyes are dark, voice threatening. I push her hands off me.

"One, do not touch me. Two, the sex I have is none of your concern and finally, you've given me even more reason to do so," I spit back.

She glares at me, cold. I have a death wish clearly.

"Get out of my classroom right now," I say.

She starts to the door, but just before leaving knocks a tray over. Pencils, crayons and paper fly to the floor.

"Just for that, I'm going to make sure your little friend hears me scream her ex husband's name," I shout after her.

I manage to pick everything up before my class begin to file in. Summer sits in a pink little dress, happy as a girl could be. She chats with her friends through the day, playing fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Only I knew the pain and confusion this girl was feeling. I'd watched my parents divorce from a young age. I'd felt helpless and torn too. The lunch bell sounds and I open the door, allowing them to race to the playground. Their hats and lunch boxes in hand. I reach for my phone, still considering a reply. I decide to explain what happened.

" _Our friend paid me a visit. She blabbed to your dear wife what happened. I'm so sorry about what I said next, - B"_

" _Oh no. I can only imagine! - E"_

The reply is short. Maybe he's busy.

" _She shoved me, so I may have taunted her with our soon to be sex life and her own too, -B"_

" _Seriously! Are you okay? Did she hurt you? - E"_

" _I'm fine. My heart hurts slightly. Maybe you could look over it?" - B_

" _With pleasure. I'm counting the seconds down till tomorrow._ _I can't wait to see you! - E"_

With the day moving just as slow as the morning, I think about Edward. It gets me through to the bell. Summer smiles at me gathering her things.

"Bye Miss Swan," she grins up at me.

"Goodbye beautiful," I reply.

She rushes out with her friends, full of giggles. A sound that makes my heart soar. I grab up my things and lock my classroom behind me. The staff room smells of coffee, with a hint of desperation for the weekend. I sit on a cushioned chair waiting for the principle to show herself. My co-workers were for the most part lovely, but I wouldn't hang out after work with them.

To pass the time I take to my phone again.

" _How's the heart fixing? - B"_

Ten minutes pass and no reply. I didn't want to become the girl that stresses over this sort of thing. I wanted to live freely not tied to the text of the guy I was seeing. The meeting gives me a distraction for half an hour. Still no reply.

Once home I shed the uncomfortable work clothes, and pack on the layers of comfort. I snuggle up on the couch with my dog beside me, slightly sulking. He hadn't texted me yet. I'm hooked on my TV show when my doorbell scares me. I squeal, making Sunny bark in shock. I rush to the door, opening it carefully as taught by my dad. Edward stands there with a bunch of flowers, facing the road.

"Um," I say.

He turns to face me and smiles broadly.

"Hey," he grins.

He's dressed in his shrubs. I'm shocked to see him, but thrilled in the same breath. I inspect the bunch of flowers as he moves them closer to me. My hands take them, the floral scent hitting me instantly.

"Wow. I had no clue," I say smiling.

"I was busy at work, and well I had a rough day. I wanted to just pop by and drop you these off. After what you said about this morning I figured I wasn't the only one who had a shit day at work," he says.

"Come in," I say.

He helps himself to the couch as I place my flowers in a vase. As I return I smile noticing Sunny cuddled up beside him.

"Where's Summer?" I say smiling.

"Her mother's," he groans.

"Oh. It's nice for her to get to spend some time with Jessica," I say.

He opens his arms for me, and I cuddle into his arms. I'm comfortable to say the least.

"Yeah. I'm just worried. She never really had an instinct," Edward says, "That mother's instinct."

"I know, but she'd never do anything intentionally to hurt her," I assure Edward.

"My sister dropped her off and told me they got into an argument over Summer's hair," he smiles.

"Her hair was fine today," I roll my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about my ex. I want to talk about you. How was your day," he smiles.

"Well aside from my little badass fight, I had a long day," I smile.

How can he look this perfect? How can this feel so perfect? My legs drape over his, and I feel swarmed by his admiration.

"You look beautiful," he smiles.

He leans forward to kiss my neck. I tilt back my head smiling.

"I'm in tights and a concert shirt that hasn't seen a washing machine in weeks," I laugh.

He chuckles against my skin. The soft vibration causes me to smile. I want to feel that vibration further south.

"I need to get going," he says against my skin.

"I bet you're tired," I say.

My hand moves on its own accord, rubbing his neck just below his hairline. He closes his eyes relaxed.

"My poor boy," I smile.

"You are taunting me. I had a cold shower last night for an hour," he groans.

"You can give in," I suggest

"I'm trying to treat you with respect. I want to take this slow and show you I'm not just in this for one thing. I genuinely like you. Your mind, your face, your sexy body. I want to memorise it all," he says running his hand up and down my legs.

"I understand," I nod.

He smiles and pulls my lips in to meet his. The kiss is tender. Sweet.

As he pulls away I feel the distance instantly.

"No," I smile, "Keep going."

"If I do I'll end up doing more than kissing you," he smiles.

"Please stay," I whisper, "No sex. I just want to cuddle up to you."

"Deal," he smiles.

"No anal," I giggle.

He pulls me to him tickling my sides, our laughter ringing through the small house. Where had this man been?

* * *

Thanks for reading! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Sick**

I hear his alarm, but I snuggle deeper into him. His arms strong around my waist. I can't put into words how amazing it feels to have his chest against my back. It's fabulous. Definitely something I wanted to be able to get to know. I feel his lips lightly press down my neck. I snuggle back into him, purposely making sure I push my ass into him.

"Don't do that," he growls, "I need to go pick my daughter up for school. I won't be able to do that if you keep pressing your lucious ass into me."

Giggling I turn to face him, he leans down and kisses me.

"You are the most amazing sleeper. You kept me entertained," he smiles.

My mouth drops. Shit.

"I spoke didn't I?" I say.

"You said my name. By the sounds of it I was enjoying whatever you were doing to me," he chuckles.

"You were," I laugh.

"I'll pick you up from school tonight. We can go to practice, then I'll drop you back to your car after. I would carpool, but I don't want to have to deal with Jessica," he says

Sitting up I fake shock.

"Why on earth! I wouldn't ever try punching her if we were to meet," I grin.

Laughing he pulls me down to him, smacking his lips to mine. The kiss is sweet, but it grows into something more. Without breaking the connection of our lips he pushes me back onto the bed, hovering over me. I moan against his lips as I wrap my legs around his waist. His hands roam my body, loving the feeling of his exploration. I feel one cover my breast and moan as he squeezes. Our lips detach from one another and he's hovering above me, dark expression.

"Bella," he says frustrated.

"Gentleman and stuff, I remember," I smile.

He groans and sits back on his knees above me.

"I've never met a guy with a three date rule," I say.

"Well I've never met a woman I like this much. I want to show you that the right way," he smiles, "Besides, I want you to not only want me for the sex."

I laugh sitting up to kiss him.

"I can guarantee you I will want you for other things," I smile.

He jumps off the bed and begins to gather his things. He only had his doctor clothes. I'm sure his ex wife would have something to say about that.

"You are seriously sexy in second day clothes," I laugh.

"Bella Swan, you're sexy just sitting there," he chuckles.

He leaves me like that. Snuggled up in bed. I hear the door close behind him.

ouch! I gasp in pain, racing for the bathroom. I make it just in time to vomit. My stomach feels like it's ripping up, and my head crashing. Shit.

A few more rounds of vomit and I make my way to bed. I check the time. I had an hour to call in sick. So I did. They arranged me a substitute and told me to feel better. I could hint a sense of 'fuck you' behind their remarks though.

I climb into bed half dead and begin to comb back through my memory to remember what I could have eaten. I'm covered in a cold sweat, and feel dizzy.

An hour passes and I feel no better. I hear the front door open. Knowing it could be a burglar doesn't bother me. If he shot me right now he'd be doing me a huge favour.

"Baby?" I hear

My doctor arrives. The door creaks open and he walks in.

"I don't want you to see me this way," I groan

"What happened. I got worried when I saw the casual teacher. You were fine when I left?" He asks.

His clothes had changed into a more casual attire.

"I just had a sudden vomit bug roll over me," I say softly

"Oh my sweet, I'll get you a bucket and some water," he says

"No I'm fine," I say

Needless to argument he leaves me and returns with a water bottle and bowl. I smile at him, sorry for myself.

"Are you warm enough?" He asks.

I nod and smile as he sits beside me. He places a hand on my forehead. He's in sexy doctor mode. Maybe being sick wasn't all that bad.

"You're a bit warm," he says, "try sleep. How long since you last vomited?"

"About forty minutes," I whisper

"Whatever it was is probably out of your system. Just get back to sleep. You need to sleep," he says.

I think for a second he'll leave. He doesn't. He stays sat beside me, rubbing my forehead with his fingers. He hums a soft tune. It's relaxing. I fall asleep in minutes.

* * *

When I wake up he isn't beside me. I hear a soft murmur from my living room. It sounds like the TV. I feel better. Tired still but less vomit every time you blink.

Sitting up slowly, I slip on my gown and slippers. I plod out to the longue room to find him sat on the longue, Sunny scrawled across his lap.

"Hey, beautiful. How you feeling?" He asks me

I sit beside him on the couch snuggling into his arms. I feel better already.

"I feel better. A little sore in my chest from being sick," I say through a yawn.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

His lazy circles on my thigh is distracting.

"Can I eat you?" I smile

"Enticing idea. I can make you soup? My mum use to make me soup when I was sick," he says

"A man that can cook," I grin, "Go for it."

He laughs and kisses my cheek. Believe it or not, he nails it! He returns to me with a bowl and spoon. Inside a light creamy liquid. He places it in my lap, on top of a cushion to avoid burning me.

I take a sip and close my eyes in delight. Delicious. He was amazing. I couldn't believe it.

"You are incredible!" I smile

"Eat up," he laughs, "you need energy."

As I begin to drink my soup, he disappears from sight. When he returns he holds a pillow and a blanket from my bed. He plops it behind my bag and covers my legs in the blanket.

"You stay home tonight. I can't have you out on a soccer field like this. I have to go shortly to pick up Summer. But I have Friday all planned out," he grins.

I watch him in awe. How did this man pick me? What did he find so worthy in me? I was sitting here on this couch as the luckiest woman alive.

"I can't wait," I smirk.

"Wear something casual and something to keep you warm," he says smiling.

As I begin to question him he takes my empty bowl from me and takes it to the kitchen. As he appears again he grabs his keys from the hook and his wallet from the small bench.

"Okay. I'm off! Please rest up. Call if you need anything," he says.

With one finger raised, I motion him to come closer. He does as I wish. He leans down and places a sweet kiss on my lips. It leaves me yearning for more.

"Goodnight my sweet. I'll message you shortly," he says.

Like that he's gone again.

Spending about five minutes sulking I wind up heading back to bed. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep. It's as if I blinked, and my eyes just refused to reopen for hours.

* * *

A short chapter. Sorry about that. I wanted to get something up even if it weren't as long of a chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Like Ice**

Friday afternoon finally shows up. As the bell rings to mark the end of the class, I find myself more giddy than any of the kids.

"Have a safe weekend " I yell as they fold out.

Summer races up to me smiling.

"My Aunty Allie is picking me up today. I get to have a sleepover with her! Can I show you?" She smiles

Was I ready to meet the family. We'd been on one date. Despite my nerves I man up, following summer after I lock up my class. She leads me to a yellow Porsche. Beside it stands a short woman. Her hair jet black, in a pixie cut. I suddenly hate myself for the paint splatters covering my clothing. She was stylish. She looked like she had just took a step out of vogue. I looked like I stepped out of a fucking asylum.

"Aunty Allie!" Summer bounces to her.

As her arms wrap around the woman's waist, Alice laughs.

"Hello, honey. I am so excited for our little sleepover! Two days in one week! I got us popcorn and a special surprise too," she smiles.

Her energy is bubbly and contagious. I don't know why, but I instantly feel happier around her.

"Oh! This is Miss Swan. She's my teacher, and I think daddy's girlfriend," she says.

My jaw goes slack, shocked at her introduction. What? Alice smirks and leans forward to shake my hand.

"Alice. You must be Bella. We've heard much about you," she smiles, "he has something nice planned for you tonight."

"Oh great. I look forward to it," I smile.

"You're making him happy. He's not as grumpy as what he was a few weeks ago. Thanks for making him bearable. He's not been like that for years," she smiles.

As we speak she's ushering Summer into the car. She must need to go. I was holding her up. Once buckled in and door closed, summer winds down the window smiling at me. She's adorable. It's wrong to have a favourite isn't it?

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing I've done. He's very sweet," I shrug.

"He's just different. It's as if he's found a new reason to wake up everyday. He even offered to take me shopping tomorrow. Something I'd never thought I'd live to see," she smiles, "it's a pleasure meeting you! I do hope I'll get to see more of you. So far your much nicer than that other monster."

The smile that stretches of myself isn't by my control. Getting the sister to like me had to get me some points.

"Have a lovely sleepover," I say smiling, "oh and Summer, please remember you're up on Monday for show and tell! Maybe you could tell us all about your sleepover."

"I already know what I want to bring," she nods.

Alice waves me a goodbye before getting into her car. She really made me happy. It's as if she emitted cocaine smoke that wasn't visible to the naked eye.

With goodbyes said I made my way to my own house. I began to get ready. Jacob had work tonight leaving me to fend to myself. I'd spent all last night gushing to him. He listened keenly, excited by my excitement.

Picking out a pair of black ripped jeans and a shirt. I go to the effort to put some curls through my hair, and do some simple make up. The entire time I dance around the bathroom, excited. I finish the look with a pair of boots and my favourite leather jacket. Just as I finish the doorbell rings. He's here!

I all out run to the door, throwing it open. He stands with another bunch of flowers. Roses this time.

"I'm going to run out of vases," I giggle.

"I can bring you more," he smiles.

With flowers in hand he wraps his arms around me, pulling me in for a brief kiss.

"You look so much better than Tuesday," he grins.

"I feel it," I nod.

"You got socks on?" He asks

I nod with a raised brow. Odd question. I do but didn't put much thought into it.

"Great! Let's go!" He smiles.

I feel as if I'm standing with a child. The excitement behind his eyes is sweet. As his hand wraps through mine, he pulls me to the car giddy. The car ride is spent chatting about how we spent the days since we last saw each other. It feels comfortable and right. We share a genuine interest in each other's stories. I tell him how I caught two kids kissing on the playground, he tells me how he operated on an elderly man who had been with his wife for 60 years.

Without even realising it, we arrive. We're parked in front of a roller door, no writing on the building to give me a clue.

"So you know how I said I wanted a corny, proper date," he says.

"You brought me to an abandoned building?" I smile.

"Almost," he smiles, "Come on."

We both get out, him giving out a light sook after I opened the door for myself. He pulls me toward a backdoor and turns to me just before he opens it.

"Okay, close your eyes," he grins.

I do as he asks, taking his hand for guidance. He guides me for a few minutes, with my eyes clothes. I'm tempted to open my eyes when a sudden rush of cold air hits me.

"Edward?" I smile

"Keep them closed," he chuckles, "I'll be one second. Stay right here with your eyes closed!"

"Have you brought me to a gang bang or something?" I ask.

"Bella," he laughs, "Just relax. You're in no danger. Besides, I don't share."

Slowly I try to peep. The movement of my eyes is enough.

"No peeking," he says.

"I'm dying here, Edward," I say smiling.

"Okay. Open up," he smiles.

As my eyes adjust to the light, Edward has taken his place by my side. I discover the reason it's so cold. We're surrounded by ice. The rink is dead, and we're alone.

"I hope you can skate," he smiles.

"Only if you hold my hand," I laugh.

Both of us place our skis on, and stumble toward the ice.

"Please don't let me go," I smile.

At first I wobble, gripping both his arms.

"It's okay, I have you," he says.

Eventually he lets me go, arms never too far. We skate around the outside of the rink, laughing as we both try and catch ourselves. At one point Edward's boot gets tangled in mine. He falls back onto his ass, pulling me with him. He laughs loudly. His legs are sprayed out and he's leaning back with an arm on the ice. I'm straddling him.

"Now I see why you did this," I giggle

"I swear I didn't plan this part. I'm not complaining but," he laughs

"You look beautiful tonight," he smiles up at me.

I lean down and kiss him, but he sits up with me in his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck, ignoring the cold ice against my legs.

"We still need to make it to dinner," he mutters, "I can't take you here on the ice, but if you keep grinding into me like that then I will."

I hadn't even realised I was. Doing anything, but I had been grinding my pubic bone against him.

"This place is a public rink, but I knew the manager. I begged him to close it down for an hour for us. When I told him I had a date he was so excited," he laughs, "I recently operated on his wife and he claimed he owed me."

"So where are we going now?" I ask.

"Umm somewhere a bit nicer than Jasper's place. I thought we could go to this fancy place along the water?" he offers.

"I'm in," I laugh.

"Lets go. Now to get up, go slowly," he smiles.

I fall back onto the ice as graceful as a pig. Edward laughs uncontrollably at me. He manages to get to his feet and help me up without falling.

Once we're back on ground that isn't slippery, we begin our walk to the car. The restaurant isn't more than a ten minute drive through Port Angeles. Once we arrive, Edward manages to beat me to my door and help me out.

"Here we are," he smiles at me.

The restaurant stood by itself, with the water as a stunning backdrop. We're lucky enough to be seated by the window so we can see across it. The sky and the water blended into one. Wine is ordered and so is an entree.

"It's literally the perfect date," I smile.

"All because of the company," he smiles pouring wine into my glass.

Once both our glasses are full he clicks his against mine. We both take a sip, eyes locked on one another.

"So, tell me about your parents," he says

"Dad's a cop. I moved up here after college to be close to him. Mum passed away last year from a really horrible car accident. I moved back up here with Dad and scored a teaching job," I explain.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your mother," he sighs.

"It's fine," I nod.

"What was she like?" he leans forward and takes my hand.

"Funny. She had a huge heart and made the best cakes. I sometimes wish I could pick up the phone and call her," I mutter.

"I bet she's so proud of you. I wish I could have met her," he strokes the back of my hand.

"She would have loved you. Of course Summer too," I smile, "How about you. How did you even meet Jessica?"

"On a drunk night out," he grins, "We dated but there was never a connection. Nothing like what we have. We went to vegas one weekend with a few friends and we got hammered. Well I did. She told me she was pregnant while I was on probably the biggest bender of my life. Next thing I know Elvis is saying "I now pronounce you man and wife."

"You got married in Vegas?" I snicker.

"If I ever marry again it'll be a big white wedding with flowers and a heap of white shit," he laughs.

"Yeah but I doubt Elvis would be free? Maybe you could get another person? Maybe a Madonna impersonator?" I smile.

"Funny," he teases.

"so did you marriage get better?" I ask

"Nope. We only stayed together for Summer. She stayed for the money. I thought I was giving Summer what every kid deserves. A mum and a dad, but as she got older I knew she could tell we didn't love one another. I caught several men in my home who had made me look like a total fool," he shakes his head.

Maybe the ex chat could have waited? I was too curious though. I wanted to know if I compared to her in anyway. I wanted to be the girl he'd been waiting for to ride in on the back of a stallion. Metaphorically of course because horses and I weren't ever going to get along. They sense fear and I have a load of fear.

"On another subject, what are you going to have for dinner?" he smiles at me.

"I was thinking fish," I shrug.

The waiter arrives and we order. We're left with the servers promise that it won't be long.

"The water looks stunning," I smile.

"It's a pretty clear night isn't it?" he smiles.

"It's been an amazing night," I correct him playfully.

Our meal is delicious. I savour every bite, wishing the flavours would last forever.

"You smashed that!" Edward chuckles.

"It was delicious! I hated that I had to finish," I smile.

"It's almost 10:30. We should get going and heading back to Forks," he smiles.

"How much was that again?" I say pointing to my plate.

"For you, just a kiss!" he smiles.

"You want me to go and kiss the chef while we're on our date?" I tease

Helping me up from my chair he presses his lips to mine.

"I do hope you'll never kiss anyone again that isn't me," he chuckles.

I nod, taken by him completely. I hoped he never wanted to kiss anyone again either. The drive home is silent, but in a nice way. We hold hands. His completely engulfs mine. I love the feeling of his thumb softly rubbing my knuckles. I must fall asleep, because I feel the car stop and his hand gentle nudging me.

"My sweet, we're here," he says softly.

My eyes fly open and I see we're parked in my driveway.

"Are you coming in?" I ask.

"I can do," he smiles, "Alice has Summer for the night so I'm not in a rush."

"You can stay the night," I suggest.

Thank god I shaved. As I open the door, I grin to myself. I had a trick up my sleeve.

"I just need to freshen up," I say.

"Okay sweet," he smiles plopping down into the couch.

I all but race to the bedroom, into my closet. I dig and find it. Even though I'd bought it yesterday, I managed to lose it within my clothes.

Quickly I strip and check myself over for any unwanted guests. I slip on the navy blue baby doll I had bought, full prepared to get him into bed tonight. I know he wanted to take this slow, but hey! We're both adults. There was no way I'd ever impregnate myself and then tell him in vegas. Too soon?

"Edward!" I call out as I jump onto the bed, "Can you come reach this?"

I sit on the edge of my bed listening to his heavy steps come down the hall. As he opens the door I think he goes to another dimension.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading & reviewing!

XX


	8. Chapter 8

_*Lemon Alert*_ Please leave me a review xx

 **Dark Blue**

He pounces at me, throwing me back onto the bed. Finally. He wasn't going to hold back.

"What on earth is this," he smiles down at me.

"I told you, I needed your help," I said smiling, "I need you to help me reach something. It starts with C and rhymes with Max."

Sitting up on his knees he takes me in. His eyes are filled with lust. I lie below him feeling exposed. It's not just because of the limitation in clothing.

"This dark blue colour on you is incredible," he says.

He plays with the material at my thighs. His fingers light little fires as they touch my skin. It sends heat right through me.

"When did you get this?" he moans

"Yesterday after work. I wanted to surprise you," I say.

"It worked," he chuckles, "Your skin is so soft. You're perfect."

I slowly move my hands to wrap around his neck pulling him closer to me. I wrap one leg around his waist, and catch his lips in mine. The kiss is sweet and full of emotion. It encompases everything we've experienced together in such a short amount of time. He pulls away, hands beginning to explore my body.

"I haven't done this in over a year," he whispers, "Maybe longer."

"It's all yours, Edward," I say.

Leaning down his lips connecting with my neck. This man is turning me crazy. Each kiss he places on my neck sends me wild. His warm breath and the feel of his nose rubbing against my jaw line. I notice the small things. Not something I'd ever done in the bedroom.

"So beautiful," he whispers into my skin.

"Edward," I moan.

"Let me take my time," he chuckles, "I want this moment to last."

"There will be more moments," I counter.

"Not like this," he smiles hovering above me.

My hands work on his shirt as he continues at his own pace. I get to the final button and rush to pull it down his arms and off. His body is just like I'd imagined. As if he'd just walked out of the pages of a GQ magazine. His arms are perfectly muscled up, abs, rock hard chest. He gave a new meaning to DILF. I'm so attracted to this man.

I begin to start on his pants. If this was what the top half was, I bet the bottom half was just as blinding. He pulls the hem of my babydoll up and mutters something unintelligible. I smile watching his facial expression take in each new section of skin as it becomes exposed. I manage to unzip his pants and use my feet to push them down. He's a boxer man. Nice. He kicks off his pants returning to his mission of getting my babydoll onto the floor.

"How do you get this off!" he growls.

Laughing I use all of my strength to flip us. I sit on top of him taking in his body beneath me. I'm basically sat on top of a stone sculpture with a heart beat. I feel his erection poking my inner thigh. From my guess I would struggle to walk in the morning. I reach behind my back and unfasten the clip. The material goes slack against my body.

I slip off the straps and let it pool onto Edward's chest. I sit bare chested on top of him in just a thong. I'm exposed. I'm bare. He lets out a shaky breath and flips us again so he's on top. He likes the control. Bending down he latches onto one of my breasts, the spark rumbling right through my body, down to my core. His other hand massages the breast his mouth isn't tasting. I fit perfectly in his hands, and some.

"That feels incredible," I gasp breathlessly.

He switches focus, tasting my other breast. I arch up pushing my chest closer to him with every effort I have. As his mouth continues to switch back in forth, his hand travels down my stomach. His fingers dip into the waistline of my panties, leaving my quivering. I was so ready for him.

"You're so wet," he mutters against my skin, "You've been so patient. I don't think I can wait anymore."

"Please," I moan.

I'm ready to offer my first born child to mythical creatures. I need him so incredibly much. Without much notice a finger plunges into me, pulling me out of whatever revery I was in. My moan is well received, because I'm rewarded with a second finger. He pumps his hand at a wild pace. His fingers twist and curl inside my walls. How on earth could that bitch cheat on this? This was irreplaceable.

I begin to thrust toward him needing more. He intensifies the thrusts, getting deeper and quicker with his long fingers. He throws me over the edge. I let out a long moan as I tense around his fingers, coming for him at long last. He grins down at me, removing his fingers as I shiver on the bed. He leans down to kiss me. His lips seem to just fit against mine. Like they'd longed for each other all this time.

"Your turn," I whisper.

"Don't feel like you need to," he says.

"Lie down," I order.

He lies back on the bed smiling at me as I come to kneel beside his body. I move to straddle him. He grins up at me like a boy on Christmas. The way he looks at me makes me feel special. I lean down and kiss down his neck. He groans in delight. Leaving kisses down his chest, I arrive at my destination. I kiss above his waist line.

"Stop teasing," he groans.

I laugh and pull his boxers down enough. My mouth drops. He succeeds every expectation I had. He begins to say something, but I cut him off as I take him in my mouth.

"Oh shit!" he moans.

I begin to suck. It's time to put all those cosmo sex articles to use. I bob my head, taking in as much of him as I can. I switch pace and the intensity of my sucking. He runs his fingers through my hair grunting. I loved how vocal he was.

Suddenly he stops me. His eyes are closed, head against the pillow.

"You need to stop. That feels incredible. If you continue then I won't last. I'll be very mortified," he smiles.

Laughing I crawl up his body to kiss him.

"What do you want to do?" he whispers.

I lean down kissing his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. His arms wrap around me.

"You know," I whisper back.

"Lie down on the bed," he instructs with a smack to my ass.

Giggling I do as he wishes. I lie back on the bed, ditching my panties as he does the same with his boxers. We're both completely naked. He leans across me reaching for his wallet.

"You came prepared," I smile.

"Last time I wasn't prepared I wound up a father," he grins.

He pulls out a condom, slipping on. This was it. The moment we'd all been waiting for. The moment Miss Swan finally gets laid by her students sexy dad. He takes his place between my legs, concentration scrawled over his face.

"Ready?" He asks.

"As ever," I smile.

He leans forward onto his forearms, either side of my body. He enters me, immediately sending pleasure through every inch of my body. He stretches me, reaching deep inside. He lets me adjust to him for a second.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" he mutters.

"Yes. Please," I moan.

He takes that as his key to go. Boy does he go. He begins to thrust into me with an intense and deep pace. The speed is perfect. Each hit is perfect. This whole thing is perfect. The best sex I've ever had. I close my eyes, unable to withstand the pleasure.

"Open your eyes," he demands, "I want to see them while I fuck you."

Oh I loved when he spoke dirty. My eyes fly open to see him sat up, back on his heels thrusting deeper inside me. He flicks my nub with his thumb, sending the waves of pleasure higher.

"It feels amazing," Edward growls, "You're so tight, Bella."

I run my hands down his arms as I begin to reach my climax.

"I'm going to cum," I mutter between breaths.

Taking that as encouragement he lifts my leg up and over his shoulder. He thrusts deeper and quicker. My eyes roll into the back of my head, moaning loud enough for the moon to hear.

"Come on, cum for me," he says with that husky, sexy voice.

I do. I unleash. My hips lift off the bed, body shivering with goosebumps. My toes and fingers curl in ecstasy. He lets me ride out my orgasm with small, deep thrusts. He pulls out of me letting my lie back on the bed to catch my breath.

"You're so fucking sexy," he groans.

While I continue to come down, he leans down to pay my breasts a second visit.

"I want to ride you," I mutter between sharp breath.

"Fuck. Say that again," he smiles.

I don't. I push him off me, and onto his back. With the swift motion I'm on top of him. He looks up it me with a dark expression, full of lust. With a swat to my ass, he lets me know he loves this side of me.

"I said I want to ride you," I say.

His hands take hold of my hips, as I line him up with my entrance. I slide down onto him, immediately appreciating the new angle. I slide down until I can't go no more. He fills me completely. It's deeper than sin.

"Fuck," he growls, "Go baby. Ride my cock!"

I grab his hands and move them above his head. I hold them in place, beginning to thrust back into him. Groaning, he manages to reach up and suck on my breasts. I keep the pace as fast as I can, creating enough friction to keep us moaning. I can tell he wants the control back. To be honest, I wanted him to be in control too. I love the dominating side of him right now. I let go of his hands sitting up to bounce on him. He watches me with a lust ridden experience.

Edward begins to thrust up into me, beginning to take back that control. He can't contain himself. He wraps an arm around me, and sits up. He manages to stand holding me up in his arms. I squeal.

He throws me back down onto the bed, turning me onto my stomach. I begin to get onto my hands and knees but he gently pushes me back down again. He climbs on top of me, straddling my legs.

"I want to look at your ass like this. The amount of times I've dreamed about taking you like this has led to more cold showers than I can count," he groans.

I wiggle my ass for good measure, earning a spank. It stings for a second, but I love it. He enters me from behind pressing his chest into my back. From this position, I feel almost all of him with every thrust. They aren't as quick but boy are they deep. His mouth is right by my ear, with each moan echoing through my mind.

"I'm coming," he mutters.

I am too, but I don't have the words to tell him. He figures it out though as I clamp down on him for a second time, body shuddering like an earthquake. With one more sharp thrust he climaxes too, pulling out to fill his condom. His weight is suddenly on top of me. He crushes me. I don't complain though. There's something thrilling about having out bodies pressed together this way.

"That was incredible," he mutters.

He climbs off me, lying beside me on the bed.

"You're incredible sexy," he smiles at me.

I still lay on my stomach, completely spent. He wasn't the only one out of practice. He pulls a blanket over me, before getting up to clean off. I climb under the covers, amazed at what had just happened. He reaches for his underwear.

"No!" I say.

He looks back at me, eyebrow raised.

"I want to sleep naked," I say.

Chuckling, he pulls back the covers and climbs into the bed. He pulls me to his body. The feeling of my chest pressed against his is sensational.

"Get some sleep, sweet," he whispers.

I do. When the morning comes, I'm woken by soft lips on my neck. When he sees I've open my eyes he grins wickedly.

"Bella, you beautiful woman," he smiles.

"Morning," I start.

His finger covers my lips.

"I need to ask you a serious question. I'm hoping you'll say yes despite all of the fucked up baggage I'm carrying around at the moment," he explains.

I simply nod.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asks, eyes excited.

"Only if you be my boyfriend," I smile.

His lips capture mine. Within minutes another condom wrapper is torn into, and he's giving me the best wake up call I've ever had.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked my chapter dedicated to the lemon you've long deserved! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dinner**

He'd left me naked in bed an hour ago. I felt more beautiful than I ever had. I reach for my phone on my bedside table and send a message out to Jacob. I needed to gush all about this man.

He let himself in when he arrived, making himself at home beside me on top of the covers. I hid my body with the sheets and covers.

"I can't believe my Bella has been laid!" He smiles

"He was amazing! I wish he'd come back and we'd go again," I smile

"Oh thanks," he grins

"I'm not even sorry," I giggle.

"Tell me about it all! From start to finish," he smiles

I launch in head first gushing all about the ice skating, the dinner and then the sex.

"He was incredible. We woke up this morning and went twice more," I finish

"Your bunnies! Maybe he hasn't been laid in a while like you," he smiles

"Longer than me," I nod

"Seriously?! Even though he was married?" He is shocked

"Yep." I nod

"What about the ex? Is she out of the picture. I don't want you hurt," he said

"I think it's an odd custody agreement at this point. He is so sweet. He is so totally into me, and I feel incredible around him," I gush

"Just don't get hurt by his crazy ex! She seems vindictive," he says

"I'll send you after her," I smile

"So are you officially together. Is it Facebook official" he asks

"Yep! He asked me this morning before he screwed my brains out!" I giggle

"Oh baby. I'm so happy you finally have a man to make you happier and less of a grump! I'm so excited! How about the family? When do you meet them?" He asks

"I don't know? I met his sister the other day. She was lovely," I explain

"When is his divorce finalised?" He asks.

"A month I think," I shrug, "I just want to get to know him. I don't care about the rest."

"I know but I'm just concerned. If this bitch tries to hurt you, I'll tear her a new asshole," he smiles

My phone buzzes and I grin.

"He sent me a sexy message," I giggle

"You're like a teenager! What does it say," he asks

"He said he can't stop thinking about how sexy I am,"I say

"Write back this… I wish your cock was inside me right now," he says

"Jacob!" I gasp

"Trust me. It's how I get guys," he says

"That's just tramp central! What about something else?" I ask

"I can send him a nude of you?" He asks

"You're no help!" I laugh

"Write what you think." He says

"I can't stop thinking about last night… and this morning. I'm holding out for round four, - B"

As Jacob reads over my shoulder I feel his grin widen.

"Perfect and classy, Bella," he smiles

He replied! I squeal

"Should I wait like ten minutes? I don't want to seem crazy," I say

"No! He's your boyfriend. You can be crazy now. What did he say?" He asks

"He asked me if I wanted to go over there tonight to have dinner with him and Summer," I say

"Oh babe! You better wear something sexy!" He says

"What do I write back," I say

"Write back you'll be there, but maybe sex it up. Write back you can't wait for him to play find the underwear. Then be like hint it's not under my clothes. Then go commando," he smiles

"Do you do this often?" I ask

He nods.

"How do you think I'm always so lucky," he shrugs

* * *

I ring the doorbell, straighten my dress. I'd worn no underwear as promised, but toned it back with a skater dress. I grin as Edward opens the door for me. He's covered in pasta sauce, hair haphazard.

"Hello beautiful," he grins.

I step forward placing a kiss on his cheek. He's hands wrap around my waist pulling me against him.

"I missed you, all day!" He grins

"What's cooking?" I smile

"Pasta. Summer's pick," he grins, "I told her today about us. She was very excited."

"Oh wow really," I ask

"She loves you," he grins.

He helps me walk to the kitchen and there she sits perched on the counter. Her face lights up when she sees me.

"Miss Swan!" She squeals

"Hello Summer," I laugh.

I race to her and cuddle her into my arms, loving the sensation of her small frame cuddled into mine.

"You're daddy's girlfriend now?" She asks

I nod smiling.

"Does that mean your like my mummy?" She gasps

"Oh baby, no. I mean I can be your best friend for life! But I could never replace your mummy," I say

"It's okay if you do," she nods.

"Summer. Go wash your hands. Dinner is almost finished," Edward interrupts feeling awkward

Summer takes the hint rushing from the room.

"Sorry about that," he says

"It's fine," I nod

I feel his hand trail under my skirt. I lean into the counter smiling as his hand finds the missing underwear.

"You wore none," he groans

"I was thinking we could feed and put Summer to bed, then maybe we could have some grown up fun?" I shrug smiling

He leans down with an agreeing smile to kiss me.

"Daddy! Don't kiss her like that. It's gross and she'll get sick," Summer says.

I laugh and help him dish up dinner. The new goes smooth. It feels like the beginning of something. It feels like I'm a part of something.

"Okay it's bedtime!" Edward says shortly after finishing our meal.

Summer groans unhappy with that.

"Come on," Edward chuckles.

"Can Miss Swan tuck me in?" She asks

"Of course!" I say.

Taking her hand, I walk her upstairs to her bedroom. The house was massive. It was spacious, light and comfortable. It shit all over my piece of crap place. I help summer snuggle into bed, tucking the covers around her. She becomes a caterpillar underneath the covers.

"Goodnight, Miss swan," she whispers

"I have a deal. When we're not at school, you can call me Bella," I say

"Really?" She gasps.

I nod.

"But our secret. None of the other kids can find out," I say

She makes a lip zipping motion, throwing the imaginary key away. I laugh leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Sleep tight," I say.

I leave her and begin to hunt for Edward. I find him in the kitchen, a glass of wine for me in his hand. I take it, letting the sweet nectar fill my mouth. He runs his fingers down my arms leaving goosebumps behind.

"Fancy a dip in the hot tub?" He smiles

"I'm in," I laugh.

We take the wine with us, and make our way into a decking outside. The cover for the tub is already off. I don't wait for his invitation. I lift up my dress, and toss it aside. I feel his eyes on me as I climb the stairs, dipping into the water. I sink in, moving toward the seat. I watch him grinning.

"Come join me," I smile.

"That was so hot," he chuckles.

* * *

Eorry for the short chapter. I've been smashed and ontop of that sick! I hope you enjoy nonetheless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Attack**

My legs at over his lap. His hands search my legs, stroking up and down. I steal kisses every few minutes, tasting the wine on his lips.

"So, I was thinking you could stay the night. We could then go to my parents tomorrow for my niece's birthday," he smiles.

"Seriously?" I gasp.

"She's turning like ten. You could meet my parents, my brother. See Alice. I want them to see the girl who has completely taken me hostage," he says.

"I haven't taken you anything," I giggle, "I'd love to meet them. How do you know they'll like me but? They have Jessica to compare me too."

"She's in an entirely different league to you. You're beautiful, funny, smart and everything I could need and more. They'll love you. They hate Jessica. IThey always did. They never let me forget how much of a fool I was for dropping to one knee," he smiles, "When I told my mum about Vegas. Well she cried and didn't speak to me for days. She knew I didn't love Jessica. She wanted me to fall in love the right way."

Woah. Was I the 'right way?" Boy did I want to be the right way.

"I'd love to meet them," I say kissing his cheek.

"They have heard all about you. My daughter won't shut up about her beautiful, sexy teacher," he grins.

"I do hope she doesn't refer to me as sexy. I might need to take that up with her parents," I giggle.

"Her father might have had something to do with the sexy bit. However, her father is willing to let you take anything you want up with him. Maybe a parent teacher evening? He could bend you over the desk?" he shrugs.

"Please! The fuck the teacher fantasy?" I laugh.

"Oh the list of fantasies I have involving you out numbers my sins," he says.

The feeling of his lips on my neck is sending me wild. They're soft against my neck while his words vibrate down into my skin.

"I have one too," I whisper

"What is it?" He says

"Having my students father have sex with me in his hot tub," I moan.

"Luckily for you, he has the same one," he chuckles.

I take the pause of kisses as my shot. I move to straddle him, the water moving around and down his skin. I watch droplets fall from my body to his, mesmerised by the trickle of water.

His hands spark small fires down my bare back. Grinding my core into him, we both let out soft moans.

"You are a dream. I can't believe you're real," he whispers against my lips.

"Shut up and fuck me," I grin.

"Holy fuck," he mutters.

His hand cups me, making me cry out. I muffle it into his shoulder aware his six year old is inside somewhere asleep. Foreplay is quick. We want to get to the real deal. I slide down onto him, thankful for the naked hot tub session. Access made easy!

I begin to bounce on top of his,splashing water over the edges of the tub. For grip I alternate between holding the edge of the tub and his shoulders. His face contorts, enjoying the feeling of me riding him. He encourages me with his hands on my hips, guiding the pace.

Suddenly the lack of control causes him to crack. He picks me up, sitting me on the edge of the hot tub.

"Hold on," he demands.

Pushing open my legs, he plunges into me. I moan as the thrusts intensify. I hang onto him for dear life as I feel him deeper than anyone has ever touched me before. He plants kisses on my shoulders and face, whispering dirty talk in my ear. I don't want it to end.

"Faster, Yes!" I moan

He complies. I'm sent over the edge clamping around him, tightly. It sets him off too as he releases deep inside of me. He pulls out of me and pulls me back into the water kissing me.

Wrapping myself around him I get as close as I can. He's mine. I'm his. I've fallen in love. It's been days but I felt like this man was written in the stars for me. All of the corny lines seem less so. All I want is to be with him.

* * *

When I wake up, I see his smiling face. I don't know how long he'd been watching me sleep. I just knew I liked it.

"Morning, beauty," he says.

"Morning," I giggle

I'm naked under the sheets. After the hut tub we found our way to the shower. Then to the bed. Now I'm entangled in his legs and arms.

"You look beautiful like this," he whispers, "however my daughter will ask questions about you staying the night. I don't want to have to explain why were naked."

"You don't like me naked?" I giggle

"I love you naked!" He chuckles.

"I love you." I say

I'm frozen. What the fuck did I just do? I fucked it up. Fuck!

"I mean… I love you naked," I say quickly.

He sits up and pulls me up with him. He pulls me until my legs cover his.

"Don't be embarrassed," he smiles down at me.

He covers us both with the sheets, tracing circles down my back.

"I didn't mean to say that so soon," I mutter

"Shhh. It's okay," he says.

When he tilts my head up to meet his eyes I'm breathless.

"Besides, I am in love with you too," he says.

Butterflies take flight inside my body. Chest, heart and soul.

"I love you so so much. I was scared at how fast I fell but if I compare this to past relationships… well I know this is love because the feelings I have when I'm around you seem to make the others pale," he says.

I reach up and kiss his lips. It's a deep kiss, and it shows the love we have. The connection we share. Once he pulls away I yearn for him to return.

"I love you," I giggle, "it feels good to say out loud."

"Never feel like you can't be honest with me. I trust you and you should know I'll never ever give you a reason to not trust me back. I'm yours. Heart and soul," he smiles down at me.

"And that?" I joke.

I point down at his crotch, smiling wickedly.

"Long as I get all of that in return," he smiles hands cupping both my breasts under the sheet.

I laugh as he tosses me back into the bed. Yes round four!

"Daddy?" I hear from the door.

I look over Edward's shoulder to see Summer staring us down in confusion. Quickly he covers us both, and clears his throat.

"Yes?" Edward says.

"Why are you attacking my teacher?" She asks

He can't help it. The laughter that escapes from him is perfection.

* * *

thanks so much for reading! Please review?

sorry for the delay and short chapter! I've been busy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Out of Body Experiences**

He holds my hand as we walk up to the door. I feel the pressure. What if they hate me? What if they think I'm not what's best for Edward and his daughter?

The door opens before we approach it. A woman with caramel hair, and a beautiful figure greets us with a smile brighter than the sun. She takes Summer into her arms laughing.

"Hello my beautiful baby!" she laughs.

Summer races into the house behind her, screaming out for the other members of her family. I hadn't seen this side to her. It melted my heart to see her this happy.

"Mother," Edward smiles taking her into his arms.

"My other baby," she laughs holding him tightly.

"Mum, this is Bella. Bella, this is Esme, my mother," he says.

Before I can respond Esme is engulfing my in a cuddle. The warmth feels incredible and reminds me of the hugs my own mother would give.

"Hello beautiful girl! I've heard so much about you. I'm so happy to finally meet the girl that has captivated my son," she smiles.

She pulls back but keeps an arm around me. Edward takes the lead heading into the house. Esme walks with her arm at my back, making me feel welcome. As we near the backyard, I hear music and chatter. We step out onto a patio, and Esme lets me go giving Edward back the comforting job. His hand wraps around mine, letting me know he won't let me do this alone.

"You've already met Alice," he says.

Shit. Introductions! I know I'm a teacher, meaning I need to remember names. Truth is I have no idea. I cheat and draw up a chart. Each square represents a table, and each square has a students name in it. I refer to it for the first six weeks of class, then try and use physical features to remember names. Nothing is more terrifying when you get their names wrong. However, I think getting your boyfriend's family's names messed up could beat it.

"So this is Jasper, her very soon to be husband," he says.

Jasper steps forward to shake my hand. He wears cowboy boots and a hat to match.

"Ma'am. It's lovely to meet you," he smiles down at me.

Alice walks over from her spot by a blonde bombshell to cuddle me.

"Bella! It's so great to see you again," she says.

"You too," I smile down at her.

She looks even shorter by Jasper's side, but they seem to match perfectly.

"That's my brother Emmett," he says.

I suddenly wonder how I missed this giant. He's massive. Who would have thought Edward's brother was the antagonist out of Jack and the Beanstalk.

"Bella!" Emmett booms.

Emmett cuddles me into his arms. If he squeezed, I'd probably die.

"Rosalie is his wife," Edward smiles pointing to a tall blonde behind Emmett.

This woman cannot have had children. She was stunning. Did she just step off a Victoria Secret runway? Was there a set of wings and a halo hidden?

"Hey," she smiles and cuddles me quickly, "Welcome. Make yourself at home. The kids are going to play for a bit longer before we have cake."

I smile and nods. A toddler races around after Summer, while an older boy roughly eight laughs. I take a seat beside Alice, smiling as Edward soon places a drink in front of me.

"What's it like being a teacher?" Alice asks smiling.

"I enjoy it as much as you could imagine," I smile, "Some days are trying. What do you do for a living."

"I'm a fashion editor of a blog," she smiles.

"Oh crap. I wish I'd worn something not from Target," I laugh.

"Oh no! I won't judge you," she giggles.

"What's you blog. I'd love to check it out!" I smile.

"It's Pixie online," she smiles.

"I can't wait to read!" I nod taking a sip of my drink.

Edward watches me from across the yard conversing with his sister. He helps his brother assemble his niece's birthday present. A swing set or jungle gym of some sort. Summer stands with the instructions directing them. I can't wipe the smile from my face.

"She loves you," Alice smiles, "She never shuts up about how her teacher is now basically her mummy."

"I don't ever want to replace her mother," I worry.

"Maybe she just wants a mother that's there?" Alice shrugs, "You're there for her."

"I'll be here for her until she doesn't want me to be" I nod.

"That makes me feel so happy," Alice nods, "She's my niece and I want her to have strong female figures in her life like you."

"She has you!" I smile, "I wish my aunty was as cool as you. Mine's drunk probably at a strip club. She's in her 60s."

Alice bursts out laughing, head thrown back. I smile. I can't believe I was managing to get along with her so well.

"You're hilarious!" she laughs.

"Thanks. How did you meet Jasper? When's the wedding," I smile.

I wanted to know more about this girl. Our connection and spark was like none other. Most girls I met like this were standoffish or bitches. This one was so welcoming. I felt like I wanted to go on girls night outs with her or get our nails done weekly.

"In two months. We met on an airplane. We sat beside one another and just chat the entire trip. When we landed he begged me to go on a date with him," she smiles, "The wedding is stressful though. I just want it to be perfect!"

"Well if you need a hand cutting stuff or doing anything DIYish call me. I'm an expert at cutting and pasting," I smile.

"I'd love that!" she grins, "put your number in my phone. Why couldn't he bring a girl home like you before? You're so sweet." she laugh handing me her phone.

She watches me grinning as I add my number. I didn't realise until now how important getting along with Edward's family was. The afternoon is easy. I get along well with Rosalie answering her questions about schools for her toddler. She tells me they're looking to get her enrolled next year. Esme is lovely too, friendly and charismatic as can be. Soon enough Carlisle shows up too who I love instantly. He had shown up a little later from the hospital.

We are now gathered around the outdoor dining table. Summer sits with Alice chatting away as we finish up our meals. This day couldn't have been more perfect. I felt like I slot into the family perfectly. As if they were the jeans my fat ass had been waiting for. Suddenly, Summer ruins the daydream.

"Bella, did daddy have sex with you?" she asks innocently holding her fork wrong.

I only point out the fork thing because I needed ammunition against that question. Edward spits out his drink, spraying most of it over Emmett.

"Fuck!" Emmett growls.

Rosalie swats Emmett hard for swearing.

"Why do you ask that, Summer?" Alice asks.

She's trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well I heard Bella squealing last night. When I went into their room this morning Daddy was making her giggle. I told Mikey and he said they were probably having sex," Summer explains.

All eyes shooting to the eight year old boy, barely disturbed from his nuggets.

"Mikey! What's sex?" Rosalie asks.

"When you're kissing naked?" he shrugs.

"Where did you learn that?" Emmett asks.

"A kid at school told me his parents had sex, and I told him that you guys did too," he says.

"Our kid's telling people about our sex life on the playground," Rosalie sighs.

"We didn't have sex, baby," Edward says to Summer.

"Than what were you doing," she says.

"We're never having kids," Jasper chuckles.

"We can have a chat about it later," Edward smiles at Summer.

I can't even speak at this point. I'm dead living an out of body experience. I'm spiritually hovering above this modification, waiting for some form of divinity to rescue me.

"They have sex, it's what adults do!" Mikey pipes up.

God forbid I ever teach this kid. I'll fail him for his existence at this table.

"Mikey!" Emmett snaps.

"Go to your room," Rosalie glares down at him.

He rolls his eyes storming into the house. Rosalie sighs and shoots me an apologetic look. I mean it's not a big deal. Her kid just ratted me out to the entire family. It'll be fun when I have parent complaints because one of my students exposed me to my entire class. I knew it was coming. Should i just begin digging the grave now?

"Finish your dinner," Edward says to Summer.

He rubs my knee under the table to comfort me.

"Don't stress," he whispers, "They love you."

I still can't respond. My outer body experience is still happening.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Another quick chapter!

Let me know what you think with a quick review?


	12. Chapter 12

**The Talk**

The car ride back to Edward's is quiet. Everyone unsure how to bring up the 'sex' comment. It's quiet, old MacDonald playing to drown out the tension.

"Will Bella stay for more sex tonight?" Summer pipes up

"Summer," Edward warns

Take me now! I cover my face with my hand, sinking into my seat. I had never been so embarrassed in my life. My student was sitting in this car contemplating my sex life with her father. Should I kiss my job goodbye now?

"I was just asking," she giggles

"We can discuss this a little later," Edward mutters.

"Why not now? Why is it a big deal! Even I have sex," she groans.

Her voice says she's getting frustrated. Her temper is rising. She was the sort of five year old that needed a straight answer. You couldn't bullshit this kid. I'd tried.

"You have sex?" Edward challenges, "how tight has your supervision been Miss Swan?"

"Take it up with me in office hours," I shrug

Laughing Edward takes my hand. I can see how this would be funny to a father. It's far from comedic to me. I don't need my sex life the topic of discussion in the playground or worse the staff room.

"You staying tonight," Edward smiles

"Why? You want to have sex with me so your daughter can write it in the newspaper?" I snicker

"Stop," he laughs taking my hand, "because I want to be with my girlfriend tonight."

"So you're like married now?" Summer gasps

"No!" Edward groans, "we're girlfriend and boyfriend! Like your barbie and ken."

"They broke up," I say, "maybe ken's daughter exposed barbie way too much?"

"I don't know which female in this car is worse!" He groans.

"Me," I warn

"I'll cheer you up later," he grins

I want to be mad. But that promise is enough to keep me from making his daughter write lines for the rest of her elementary days.

"So back to this whole my five year old is having sex," he says.

Slightly turning so I can face Summer, she grins wickedly. Her chubby legs bounce on her chair. She's such a devil!

"Yes?" She beckons

She is like a little evil mastermind.

"Tell me more," Edward encourages

"A boy at school asked me to have sex," she shrugs.

"And what did you do?" I ask

"He put his lips on my lips," she says as if I'm dumb.

"What else," I ask

"Nothing. He put his lips on mine and we had sex," she giggles

"So you kissed?" Edward asks sounding pissed

"Where did this happen?" I ask

"At recess," she says.

"Is that all you did," I say stern.

She knows somethings up. My teacher voice is on.

"Yep," She says, "if I find out you did more, I'll have to do something."

"Just sex," she gasps

"Stop calling it that!" I groan

"You kissed. When your lips touch another person's lips, that's called kissing," I say.

"Oh. Really?" She asks, "what's sex!"

"What grown ups do! When two people love each other very much," I say calm.

Edward peeks at me from the corner of his eye shocked. I'm parenting his kid.

"So you and daddy love each other?" She asks

"Yep," I nod.

"Wow! I can't wait to have sex," she squeals

"No!" Edward growls, "when you're married."

"You're not married to Miss Swan," she argues

"Exactly don't be like me," he says sharply.

"No more questions and no talking about this with the other kids at school. It's not something little girls should talk about," I explain.

"Okay!" I say.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Don't be! It's okay to ask questions," I smile at her.

"I love you! I'm so glad you're here more," She says

"Oh baby," Edward chuckles pulling into our driveway.

I don't really know how to respond. Students never tell me they love me. It's usually quite the opposite. I'm hated for ending play time or giving time out.

"Lets get inside! It's time for bed!" Edward opens his door looking pretty pleased.

We playful race into the house, Summer on his shoulders. I could picture this being my life. This could be something I could do forever!

"Go get your pyjamas on!" Edward instructs placing Summer down.

Summer races up the stairs singing to herself.

"Thank you for that! You're incredible with her. I'm in awe. Her mother would have just fed her bullshit. You speak to her like she's an adult," he says.

"You realise I have a degree in this right?" I laugh.

"Yeah but no school could teach you that. You're so beautiful and nurturing! You're everything I want her to look up to," he smiles cuddling me.

His embrace is so warm. I didn't know how badly I needed to feel his arms. It feels deep in some unexplainable way. The feeling of his lips on my head send me dizzy.

"Are you hungry?" I ask smiling

"No. I'm so full still from dinner," he chuckles moving to flop down on his couch.

I was amazed at how much house he had for one and a half people. The personality and love he had in his heart distracted me often from how well off he was. I didn't even know what make his car was, our budgets were so out of it.

"Me too," I smile taking a seat beside him.

"Hopefully she gets to sleep easy," he smiles pulling me to him.

Five minutes ago he wouldn't let me take off my clothes in front of him. Now he couldn't go five minutes with them on me. It felt sexy though. You know, to have a man want me that way.

"Can I have a story please?" Summer asks appearing by Edward's side.

"Sure! What one tonight?" Edward asks.

"No. Not you," she says

Two sets of green eyes flick to me.

"I want Bella to read me it," she says

"It's up to Bella," Edward smiles at me

"Okay!" I smile

If I said no I'd probably be worse off. I'm pulled up the stairs and into a pink room. Toys scatter the floor. A dollhouse sits in the corner. Princess posters cover the walls with glow in the dark stars. She jumps into her small bed. It's white, covered in teddy bears.

"Woah! You have Frozen bed sheets," I gasp

I really didn't feel that excitement. If I had a flame thrower the bitch would be melting right now.

"Yes! Do you like it?" She smiles up at me.

"Absolutely," I lie

I sit beside her on the bed, dangling my legs off the bed. My back leans into her pillows. More comfortable than my bloody bed.

"Okay what are we reading?" I ask

"My favourite is three bears," She smiles

"We read this in class," I say reaching for the book beside her.

"I like your voices," she smiles

The production begins. I put as much enthusiasm into it as I can. When I'm done she claps happily.

"Okay lie down! It's super late. You need to get to sleep," I laugh.

She shimmies down until she's lying, swallowed by her covers. I tuck her in making sure she looks warm enough. Without even thinking about it I lean down to kiss her head.

"I love you," she whispers.

"Oh sweetie. I love you too," I smile down at her, "now sleep!"

I head to the door, hand reaching for the light.

"Blow out the light," I smile, "my mummy would do this with me. Blow after three and the light will go out."

I count to three and as she blows a puff of air out, I flick off the light.

"Oh my goodness! You're magic!" I laugh.

She giggles quietly as I close the door, leaving it open slightly. Before I can even turn two arms are around my waist.

"You're incredible. I don't think you know how much that meant to her," Edward whispers into my neck.

I tilt back my head till it's rested on his shoulder.

"I have no clothes. I need to go home," I mutter.

"Just one more night. I don't want to let you go," he chuckles.

"Fine," I give in that easy.

He chuckles kissing my neck.

"Stop having sex!" I hear a small voice call out.

"Summer! Sleep," Edward barks toward her room.

"What do they teach her at that school?" I laugh.

"I don't know. But her teacher is this sexy hot woman who I can't get out of my head," he whispers into my ear.

"That's nice," I smile before beginning to head off down the hall.

I'm a tease.

I don't get far before I'm hoisted over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I laugh.

* * *

Thanks for reading and your reviews!

Please keep them coming?


	13. Chapter 13

Holy cow it's been a while. I must start by apologising. I have been smashed!

Between finished up my two degrees and moving into an adult life, writing has been an itch I haven't had time to scratch. Here's a chapter now though. I'm super sorry! Please chuck me a review?

* * *

 **The Principal's Office**

It's been about a fortnight. We're official. I call him my boyfriend and he calls me his girlfriend. We're cautious when it comes to school, but not so much when it comes to the bedroom. I could just about walk this morning. Leaving me before I woke up I was left to lie in bed with nothing on but cheshire cat grin.

Now I sit in a room full of five-year-olds fantasising what it would be like to play naughty nurse for my dirty doctor.

"Miss Swan," I hear an authoritative voice.

The principle stands at the door to my class.

"Oh, hey," I say smiling.

Standing up, I untangle myself from scraps of paper and 's craft hour. My least favourite part of the week. I secretly hope that a Picaso might emerge and I'd get to sit beside the kid on Ellen, telling her all about how teaching is a passion.

"Can I see you in my office after class?" Mrs Caddy says.

By the look on her face, I can't gauge if it's serious or not. Performance reviews weren't for another month and I couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Unless you count the dodgy way I left my car after parking it today. I was running late because I was daydreaming about my sexy, hot doctor boyfriend slamming me up against the…

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes! Of course," I say smiling.

Thankfully mind reading wasn't a thing yet. When apple discovers that technology I'm truly fucked.

"Brilliant," Mrs Caddy smiles leaving me to my craft hour.

It's not long before I'm seated across from the principal. You might think it's less intimidating. I'm not a kid about to be punished. You're wrong. Sitting in the principal's office as a teacher is terrifying.

"So, Bella. Your children seem to adore you. Your class has been doing amazing. The parents love you and they dread the end of the semester when their kids need to move onto another teacher," she says.

"I love spending each day with them," I smile.

"It's come to my attention you enjoy one parent in particular," Mrs Caddy smiles.

"What do you mean?" I shrug.

If I fake innocence she might believe it.

"Well, Doctor Cullen seems to have taken a particular interest in you. It's not my place to tell you what to do and who to date. I just need to remind you your students come first," she explains.

I'm kinda pissed. I've given her no excuse to question my dedication to this job. I could be dating Brad Pitt and I'd be just as focused.

"Look. Nothing in this world will stop me from giving my students my all, regardless of who I am dating. Edward and I are both professional and adults," I say.

"I know that. You're one of my best employees and I'm not here to scream and yell. To be perfectly honest I think you needed a good root," she smiles.

I don't know how to describe the noise I made.

"It's just the parents that might not seem to agree with this romance. Specifically his ex-wife. I've had calls from her to have you fired. She recommends I drug test you. She accused you of turning up to school drunk and all of these other things that I know you're innocent of," she rolls her eyes.

Keep your cool Bella.

"I didn't call you in here to yell or anything. I wanted you to know. I wanted to tell you to watch your back. This woman sounds fucking crazy! I don't want you in the crossfire, because you deserve the happiness this man has brought you. Just be cautious. I speak from experience. My husband became my husband under similar circumstances. His ex-was a bitch. She slashed my tyres while I was in Target," she laughs.

Well shit.

"Thanks. I appreciate your warning. I can handle this and I won't allow it to affect work," I say.

As I walk to my car my mind is all over the place. Was this woman serious? Their divorce was basically finalised. I've basically met his entire family who I'm really growing to love. Alice and I had caught up for coffee and we texted daily.

Once home I collapse onto the couch ready for it to swallow me completely. I've never handled the crazy ex. This wasn't just a crazy ex but. This was a crazy ex-wife. That's a higher breed of ex.

"Sunny," I call out.

Companionship would be great. He doesn't give me it.

I suddenly notice the door opening and Edward bursting through it with Summer. Great. I can't even tell him everything. We've been treading carefully, not to upset Summer. I didn't want to outright say her mother was a crazy bitch in front of her.

"We're cooking dinner for you," Summer squeals.

The weight of a five-year-old is suddenly on top of me.

"What are you making me?" I smile cuddling her small form.

"Getthi!" she giggles.

"It's grandma Esme's recipe," Edward smiles.

He leans down from behind the couch kissing my head.

"Where's Sunny?" Summer gasps.

"Probably asleep under my bed. Go see if you can find him!" I smile.

Without asking twice she dashes off looking for my asshole of a dog.

"Your lovely ex-wife called my boss today," I say looking up at Edward.

The shift in his expression is instant.

"I'm sorry, what?" He says.

"I turn up to school drunk and I should be drug tested," I smile sarcastically.

"Bells. I am so sorry! I had no clue. Her stupid ass friends must have told her about us. I have no clue what to say," he sits beside me taking my hand.

"Got you!" Summer squeals from my room.

"Let's talk about it later. Stay tonight if you want? We have an excursion tomorrow to the zoo. I can take Summer," I explain, "She can have the guest room. You can sleep with me if you want?"

"Only if its a no pyjama party in our bed," he leans forward to line my jaw with kisses.

"Deal," I laugh, "Now go cook for me. I'll take a red wine too."

"On it," he smiles.

Summer appears asleep Sunny in her arms.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Summer yells.

"Let's," I say.

Edward chuckles at my hint of sarcasm.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and I am again so sorry!

What do you think is going to happen next?

Leave me some comments.


	14. Chapter 14

Another quick chapter! Let me know what you think?

* * *

 **Welcome to the Zoo**

Lazily my legs drape across Edward's lap. His fingers draw imperfect circles on my pale thigh. Summer has crashed, Sunny beside her in the spare room bed. As we watch TV his circles move up my thigh.

Taking my opportunity for a surprise I hike a leg up and over so I'm straddling Edward's lap. The grin that takes over his face is all mine.

"I was thinking," he smiles.

His lazy circles begin on my lower back.

"About what?" I whisper into his ear.

I am 100% sex appeal tonight. After my day, boy did I need this.

"Come away with me?" he smiles.

"Where to?" I ask.

"North. My family and I are taking a trip to Canada. We have a vacation house for skiing. We'd have our own room. It's for my father's birthday," he explains.

Through his explanation, soft kisses are planted down my neck.

"When is this?" I sigh.

"This weekend," he chuckles.

"Wait as in tomorrow night?" I gasp pulling back.

"Pack tomorrow after work, and I'll pick you up. We'll fly because it's a six-hour drive," he explains.

"How? I mean it's probably too late for me to get on a flight," I say.

"Dad's got a jet," he shrugs.

"Of course he does. Does he happen to be a Kardashian?" I shake my head.

"Yep. Karlisle."

I burst out laughing.

"Just come with us. I want you there and I know Summer will too," he smiles.

"Fine! I'll go," I laugh, "One condition."

"Anything for you," he says.

"It has to be a pyjama free party in our room," I giggle.

"Deal," he grins.

The remainder of the night is spent partying without pyjamas. It's a mix of complete passion and slow romance. I wake up in the middle of the night and need more, so he gives me more.

We both find ourselves lying awake at 4 am, breathless and sweaty. I lie on my stomach staring at him. I can faintly see the outline of him.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispers against my skin on my back.

"I can't go again. You'll kill me," I groan.

He laughs hand cupping my ass.

"I can revive you. Remember? Heart doctor... " he smiles as his hand dips lower.

"I'm going to need more than a new heart," I gasp as his fingers tickle my sensitive spot.

"I just want to make you feel amazing," he says as his kisses multiply on my back.

Before I can respond he flips me onto my back, lips crashing to mine. His fingers dive right on in, making themselves at home once more. I moan into his mouth as his pace remains steady but pleasurable.

"Daddy?"

His fingers stop inside me under the blanket. I consider thrusting against him and saying screw the child.

"If you keep quiet she might go away," I whisper.

"I had a bad dream," Summer stands at the foot of the bed rubbing her eyes.

She can't see anything thanks to the cover of the dark and the bed sheets over us.

"Oh, baby. That's terrible," he says.

He has underwear on so when he gets up, I don't panic.

"Let's just go try to lie down?" he asks picking her up.

He disappears from the room. I lose track of time and I must fall back to sleep because the next time I open my eyes he's lying beside me. The clock tells me it's 6 am. I lean over to him kissing down his neck to wake him. His alarm will go off any minute, and I want something to last me the day before he goes.

"If you don't stop that you're going to regret it," he whispers.

"You owe me," I giggle, "you were interrupted last night."

His alarm blasts loudly stopping any fun we were about to have.

"This isn't over," he chuckles as he unwraps himself from me.

His dressed way too quickly, sexy in his doctor gear.

"Have fun at the zoo, beautiful. I'll give my ex a call today and tell her to leave you alone while discussing our divorce. The lawyers have some stuff to do today so," he says leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you," I call after him.

"I love you more," he whispers back.

After five minutes I hear the front door shut. He must have tucked Summer in.

I give it another hour before I get Summer up. She sits on the couch watching cartoons while she eats cereal. I rush around getting myself ready before starting on her. I feel like her mother, and it's all too real. But I'm way too busy to actually think about it.

Gathering her clothes I sit with her on the couch helping her change, getting her hair ready and then wiping her face clean.

"I bought you a toothbrush for my house," I say reaching for a plastic bag on the table.

Her face explodes before it's even out of the bag. It's an Elsa toothbrush which sings Let it go as she brushes.

"This is so cool!" she screams taking it from my hands.

I help her remove it from the plastic before she vanishes. I hear let it go echo down the hall from the bathroom. After the 20th time, I snap and make her stop.

"It's time to go!" I call out.

Arriving at school I switch into teacher mode. I meet my students and two volunteer parents beside the school bus. One mum, I recognise, the other I hate. Mrs Kathy. She's another one of Jessica's minions. That aside I smile at them politely and begin to help the students onto the bus.

"Let's make this a fun day, guys," I say as I launch myself onto the bus.

I give them the lecture about remaining seated and not being loud before telling the driver we're ready to go. As expected the day's 'shit' meter raises.

I deal with four crying kids, one kid that throws his sandwich at a rhino, one kid that wets her pants and then a snide, bitch parent volunteer that makes snide comments about my boyfriend. Is it really any wonder as to why I haven't turned up to work drunk yet? Maybe she's onto something?

We eventually make it back to school before the bell to greet their parents here to pick them up early. As I wave goodbye to my students I notice I've been cornered. Mrs Stevens and Mrs Kathy stand in front of me, arms crossed.

"Thanks for your help today, Mrs Kathy," I say simply.

"Oh anytime. We actually wanted to pull you aside, because we had a message for you," Mrs Kathy says.

"Sorry what?" I sigh.

My patience is thin.

"Your boyfriend's wife w.." she starts but I interrupt.

"Ex. She's his ex-wife. I wouldn't waste your breath. I'm here to teach your kids their abcs and 123s. Not to deal with their parents poking their noses into my personal life. So I'm going to ask you only once. Please don't feel the need to approach me again and bring up this topic, because I'm not really going to care. Now if you'd both excuse me I have to go. I have to go pack for a weekend away with my boyfriend and his family," I say.

"She's watching," Mrs Stevens says.

"Then I hope she'll enjoy watching what her ex-does to me when I get home," I retort turning my back on both of them.

I grab Summer and haul her home not looking back. Leaving behind that drama, Summer amps up the drama helping me pack for the weekend. We get through it. Before we know it a small suitcase sits by the front door.

"Done!" I declare.

"I'm going to throw snow at grandpa," Summer squeals.

"On his birthday!" I laugh.

"Yep!" she giggles.

This kid has really grown on me. It's the first time we've really been left alone together. It's refreshing. I'm alone with her at school but that's with 20 other kids her age. I'm usually with Edward when I'm with her too. This time it's just her and I. Well until Edward gets here in about ten minutes.

"You have to make sure you tell Daddy all about the zoo! What was your favourite animal, Summer?" I ask sitting beside her on the couch.

Shockingly enough she moves to sit in my lap, her head resting on my shoulder. I cuddle her close enjoying her embrace.

"I liked the penguins we saw in the water bit," she says.

Woah. Every other kid I'd asked today said elephant or tiger. I didn't think they remembered any of the others.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"The lady at the zoo said the daddy's take care of the babies instead of the mummies when the baby is tiny. Then the mummy comes back. That's like me and my daddy," she shrugs.

Just like that my heart has melted.

"That's amazing!" I say.

"My mummy might not come back but," she says softly, "but you could be my mummy instead?"

I'm shocked. They didn't teach me how to deal with his in college.

"Summer look, I love you so incredibly much but your mummy will always be your mummy. I know she's upset you, but she doesn't mean it. Sometimes we accidently hurt the people we love. I can't ever replace your real mummy, because that's just how life works. I, however, can promise you that I'll always be your bestest friend who you can cuddle with, draw with or even watch Frozen with," I cuddle her tightly to me.

"I'm really glad your daddy's boyfriend," she says simply.

She twirls the ends of my hair that cascades on my chest by her face.

"Me too, baby girl!" I say.

We sit in silence for a little while enjoying each other's company. I study her small hands and toes wondering how her mother could give up such sweetness.

"Home!" Edward says walking into the room.

I look to Summer expecting her to race to him, but she doesn't. I look at her closer, adjusting the angle of her head to see her face better. I realise she's asleep.

"She's sleeping," I whisper to Edward.

He walks to us taking the seat beside me. A smile sits comfortably on his face at the sight of his daughter comfortable in my arms.

"You both look zoo'd out!" he chuckles.

"She had a blast! Next time I think we should all go together but," I say softly.

With a swift kiss, he reaches down to pick Summer up.

"Ready?" he says standing.

"Yep! I'm all packed," I nod.

He manages to keep Summer asleep while reaching for my bag. He's my personal Superman.

"Let's go! Canada awaits," he smiles.

I race to open the door for him before reaching for my handbag. Summer is placed into her car seat stirring gently. The conversation we had locked in my heart and memory forever. Although I can't be her mum, it feels amazing to know her level of acceptance for me is more than that of her actual asshat of a mother.

"Let's go!" Edward says closing Summers door.

"Canada here we come!" I smile as Edward opens my door.

* * *

Another quick chapter to make up for the lack of them. Sorry if it's a little rough!

I hope you did enjoy it. Please remember to review and let me know what you thinks going to happen?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Canadian Love**

The plane ride was nothing short of entertaining. I keep my gaze fixed on the clouds, hand entwined with Edward's. The plane's set up consists of several pairs of chairs, but also two tables with four chairs surrounding. The kids have set up one of the tables as an adult free zone. However, they've both let the fort down to catch some precious Z's.

"Have you ever been to Canada?" Edward asks from beside me.

"I've honestly never left the country at all," I admit.

"No way! I'm taking your travel virginity!" Edward chuckles.

"Shush! Stop!" I laugh.

Leaning in he plants a sweet kiss on my lips. His hand caresses my cheek as his quick but passion filled kiss lingers on my lips.

"I had to talk to you," I say.

His hands travel from my cheek to take hold of my knee supportively. I take his gesture and go with it. I explain what happened at school and the dire message they had for me from his ex-wife.

"I don't know what her issue is and why she has such an issue with you. She left. She made her bed, so she needs to lie in it! All I know is I'm going to protect you and I won't let her hurt you," he says.

"Seriously? She'd try to hurt me?" I ask.

"Her past before meeting me is a little wild. You could even define it as criminal. I thought that was behind her and maybe it's just her acting tough to make a statement. Trust me though that she won't get into breathing space of you. My lawyers are dusting their hands of the case next week," he explains.

"I'm not afraid of her. I can hold my ground," I smile.

"You're so sexy," he whispers to avoid being heard.

Smiling I lean up to kiss him quickly.

"If you've never been out of the country… have you been on a plane?" he asks.

"Yeah. I've flown interstate," I nod.

"So you're not a member?"

"A member of what?" I ask.

The expression on his face is growing more mischievous, making me more curious.

"Of the mile high club…" he says slowly as if I'd be startled by the very suggestion.

"Not happening," I laugh, "I'm not having sex with you when your entire family is through the next wall. Your daughter and nephew has already ratted us out."

Not wanting to push me, he laughs. With one last kiss I turn back to my window and he continues with his novel.

"Besides, good things come to those who wait," I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

I hear his book hit his tray before a hand is turning my face to bring him into vision.

"What am I waiting for?" he grins.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a good thing anymore," I shrug.

"Bella!" he warns.

That's when Summer appears sleepily.

"Summer!" I say giggling as frustration wipes itself over Edward's face.

Edward lifts her small frame to cradle against his chest. She rests her head in the crook of his neck watching me.

"Edward, Bella's my best friend! She said she can't be my mummy but she's my best friend instead," Summer explains groggy.

"That's crazy! She's my best friend!" Edward says faking shock.

"She's mine! She's your girlfriend," Summer smiles slowly beginning to wake up.

"I'm just being silly, sweetheart. We have to land soon and then tomorrow you get to go play in the snow! You can show Bella how we make snowmen and how amazing you are at skiing!" Edward says brushing her hair back.

"I want to stay here!" she whines, "with Bella!"

"You want me to move?" he asks.

Slowly she nods smiling up at me.

"The tribe has spoken. Bye!" I laugh.

With that he stands up and plops Summer in his place, buckling her into the seat. I place a blanket over her lap smiling as she leans her head against my shoulder.

"We'll be resuming our chat later. You're not off the hook Bella! I'm going to go sit with Uncle Emmett. Maybe he'll appreciate my company," Edward says.

Summer ignores him completely content. Before landing I'm wrestled into reading two stories. After landing I get her ready to leave the plane. I put her into her coat and wrestle with her to just wear the damn gloves. She explains that if she wears gloves her frozen powers won't work. I bite my tongue and avoid cursing Disney to hell.

Edward appears again rugged up to exit the plane. He lifts summer up into his arms allowing me to rug myself up too. The whole family is ready to brace Canada like a group of marshmallows.

"How'd your chat go with your brother?" I ask teasingly.

"I actually sat with my nephew! We had a great conversation about Batman," he says.

Blink and you'd miss the adorable eye roll that came from his daughter. Piling off the plane as a family, it takes about an hour until we arrive at a beautiful home covered in a glimmer of white. Inside the large cabin is warm. The interior boasts light wood, rich reds. It looked as if the pluck the home right out of Grown Ups and then they Kardashianised it. We're 2 minutes down the road from the ski centre. I could simply hide here and never deal with his crazy ex again! Before heading off to find our rooms Esme calls a team meeting.

"Alright, Rose and Emmett you're both upstairs. Next door to you is Alice and Jasper. Across the hall are Summer and Mikey. Downstairs, Edward and Bella. Carlisle and I are in our usual room on this floor. I assigned rooms to prevent fights… Alice and Emmett, I'm looking at you. Go to sleep because we're going to be up early. We have breakfast and then a day in the snow. We're having dinner tomorrow night for Carlisle's birthday at the fancy place in town," Esme explains.

I suddenly feel like she was what I needed at the Zoo with all those kids.

"Questions?" Esme asks, "No. good!"

"I do!" Emmett interrupts, "Why does Edward get the best room?"

"They all want downstairs because it's the furthest away from any other room," Edward whispers in my ear.

"Why? Because Bella is our guest, Emmett," Esme answers.

He begins to pipe up again but a look from Esme stops him in his tracks. Rosalie cradles their toddler who sleeps against her chest.

"I want to be near Mikey anyway," Rosalie says, "I don't trust him."

"See! Perfect," Esme smiles, "Now get your asses to sleep!"

With that, the group disembles and we go our separate ways. Before going to our room we follow Summer to check out the kid's room. It truly lives up to its name. Bunk beds, toys and doll houses. It's paradise for a child. Edward wrestles Summer into her Pjs before Rosalie enters the room with Mikey ready for bed too.

"Straight to sleep. No playing with one another," Rosalie instructs as she tucks Mikey into the top bunk.

Summer is already set to go. Her heavy eyes disrupt any plotting for mischief.

"Goodnight," I say kissing Summer's head.

We all say our goodnights before Rosalie warns them both one more time. Once the door to the kid's room is closed she quickly wishes us both goodnight before returning to her room.

"Now, what's this good thing I've been waiting for?" Edward says.

"You forget nothing," I laugh.

"Let's go see our room for the weekend," he grins.

As soon as I step into it I understand why it's so sought after. It's stunning. Spacious and bright. The room features a stunning, stone fireplace right in front of a massive california king bed. A set of french doors lets in the moonlight, with snow placed firmly against the glass. The room comes with its own ensuite and closet. The room is marvellous and I never want to leave it. The walls consist of wood logs rather than plaster, giving the room a cosy feeling.

"It's incredible, Edward!" I say amazed.

"I'm going to have a quick shower if you want to join?" Edward asks smiling.

"No, you go ahead," I smile.

While he showers I manage to get the fireplace lit. It's electric. I take Edward's shower as my opportunity to surprise him. I dig out a deep blue bra and matching panty. Quickly I change and do so smiling to myself the entire time. The shower stops and he emerges from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. He moves no further once he sees me. I smile at him.

"Remember how I said good things come to those who wait?" I ask.

Words don't exit his mouth. He just nods. Without removing my eye contact from his, I crawl onto the bed, hands and knees leaving little to his imagination. He doesn't let me do much more because he's suddenly over me.

"You look… fuck," he growls.

He's taking the control from me, but I want to maintain it. Carefully I wrap a leg around his waist, twisting us so he's underneath me. I straddle him and grin.

"I want to thank you for bringing me away. You're such a good boy," I say.

While flipping him his towel became slightly loose. I sit up enough to pull it off the rest of the way. I'm greeted by his amazing glory. I grind against him, leaning back giving him a show.

"Baby," he moans.

"Let me show you how thankful I am," I say wrapping my hand around his prominent erection.

Getting right to work I lean down and begin sucking him up. Flicks of my tongue and sucking in my cheeks has me earn audible rewards. He stops me before I can get him too far.

"You're thankful I get it. If you keep going, I won't be able to control myself," he says huffing.

I laugh as I'm suddenly on my back again. He moves at such speed, spreading my legs before I even catch my thoughts. He's torn the panties down my legs and they're somewhere on the floor.

"I owe you this," he says smiling.

Without the chance for a reply, his fingers are deep inside me. I moan out in pleasure as his pace begins at an almost rapid speed. I don't even realise I'm thrusting into his hand, until he holds me still with his other.

"You're so fucking hot, Bella. You're all mine," he groans.

As his dirty talk continues he plants kisses all over my stomach, thighs and hips. He grants each inch of my skin with attention, setting small fires as he goes. I climax around his fingers unable to control it. He grins watching me wriggle beneath him. He leaves the bed to dig through his bag. Soon enough he's grunting.

"Fuck!" He growls.

"What?" I sit up watching him.

"Condoms. I thought I packed them! They're not here," he groans.

"It's okay. I don't need them," I say leaning over to him gripping his arm.

Pulling myself up to kneel on the mattress I pull him to stand in front of me. I kiss him with all the passion I can to erase worry. I moan as he pushes me back onto the bed again. He pulls me back toward him though, letting my legs dangle over the edge. He plunges into me, his face contorting into a pure expression of pleasure. I couldn't contain the moan that leaves my mouth if I tried.

"Oh god, that's incredible," he gasps.

His thrusts begin at a slow pace but the intensify. His leverage from the floor makes his thrusts deep and powerful. He hikes a leg up over his shoulder plunging deeper, sending me over the absolute edge. He takes me higher, changing the position a few more times until he finishes on top of me. My chest rests on the bed, him lying on my back. Once his breath is a little less crazy, he lies beside me.

"Holy fuck, that was incredible," he mutters.

"Canada is amazing. We need to come here more," I giggle.

"I'll bring you here whenever you want," he smiles engulfing me in his arms.

With little spoken after, we fall asleep like that. Me in his arms, protected from any harm. The fire crackles at the end of the bed, lulling us into sleep. It prepared us to wake up early and have a quick morning delight before a long day in our getaway winter wonderland.

* * *

Let me know what you think? What will happen next?

Review, please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Dinner Disaster**

Who thought putting me on the stupid snow with sticks beneath my feet? I've fallen ten times and I've barely moved an inch. When do I get to go snuggle under a blanket with a hot drink?

Alice obviously nails it like some ice princess and then Rosalie takes it to an Olympic level. Watching Summer is what truly knocks any confidence. She's five and has mastered skiing. Maybe this is my Ellen prodigy?

"Just hold my arm," Edward says.

"Maybe I should just watch you?" I offer

"No way! Come on. It'll be fun! I won't let you fall," he says.

Eventually I get the hang of it. However, when it's time to pack up to get ready for dinner I don't object.

"You did a good job, Bella!" Summer offers

If that's meant to be patronising, she hides it well.

"Do you think I did enough to earn a gold star?" I ask her.

She laughs nodding before offering me a monster hug. She's simply adorable.

"I have a plan," I say watching Edward chat with Emmett.

"You want to fight them?" She asks as if reading my mind.

"We can take them on!" I say smiling.

Immediately she begins to gather snow in her small hands. I help her. Eventually we both have enough weapon behind our snowball.

"On three," I say

She counts down before I can. Both of our snowballs hit Edwards back. Summer laughs already heading to get more snow. Before I can attempt to arms are around my waist, snow down my back.

"Ahhh! No!" I squeal.

Full out war begins. I manage to claw my way free of his grip but Emmett joins his team hammering both of us girls with snowballs.

"Grandpa help?" Summer yells out to Carlisle.

He can't say no to his darling granddaughter. He launches in picking up snow to fling it at his sons. Our laughter creates harmony. Its melodic.

Emmett gets savage and Carlisle winds up covered in white, his teammates struggling to protect him.

"Truce!" Carlisle yells laughing.

"Old man!" Emmett barks, "you joined the wrong team!"

Edward puts his arms around me kissing my head.

"What am I going to do with both of you?" He asks

"I have a suggestion for what you can do for me?" I suggest quietly.

Growling lowly his hand finds its way to squeeze my ass through these layers. I squirm pulling away from him before I do something inappropriate.

"Esme is going to lose it. Let's hurry! We have dinner in two hours," Carlisle smiles.

Summer has found her way onto Emmett's back squealing delightfully. We make our way back to our massive, little lodge. The girls beat us back and are already getting themselves and kids ready.

"Summer! I have a beautiful dress for you! I'll help you pop it on and maybe we can curl your hair?" Alice says taking Summers hand.

Smiling I watch her race off with her Aunty.

"Let's get ready," Edward smiles down at me.

Oddly enough he lets me shower alone quickly. I apply some simple makeup, manage a neat updo for my hair and change into a simple black dress. Once I walk back into our bedroom I know I've done well from the look on Edwards face.

"You look stunning," he says tightening his tie.

"So do you," I smile slipping my feet into my shoes.

Walking to me he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I can't believe I get to have this with you. It's early days but I don't think I can picture where my life will go next if your not a part of that," he says.

"If you make me cry after putting all this makeup on, you'll pay with blood," I warn tears threatening me.

This is real. I feel the exact same way. I love him more than I ever thought humanly possible. He has managed to crawl into my heart and call it home.

"I'll wait to we're home!" He smiles.

With a roll of my eyes we're off to dinner. Summer insists on travelling with her cousins to dinner, so Edward and I carpool with his parents. Intimidating or what?

"So Bella, how are you liking it here?" Esme asks sweetly from the front of the taxi.

"It's incredible. Thank you so much for having me join," I say taking Edwards hand.

"Of course! You're a pleasure to have along. You're beautiful and you've made both my son and Summer happy," she says smiling back at me.

"Mum," Edward smiles embarrassed.

"Oh shut it you. I'm just happy she's here," Esme laughs waving him off.

"We both are," Carlisle says grinning.

The conversation is cut right at the perfect moment as the driver arrives at the restaurant. Edward helps me out of the car with a hand on the small of my back. He continues being the perfect gentleman opening the door for me and helping me into my seat.

Esme sits beside Carlisle across from me smile as wide as can be. I feel whole being accepted by this family. Wine is poured and eventually the remainder of the family arrives. We of course hear them before we see them.

"Uncle Emmett swore at the taxi man!" Summer says excitedly taking a seat beside me.

"Oh did he?" Esme says glaring at Emmett

"Mum he was a total ass," he says placing his toddler in a high chair beside him.

"You have kids," Esme warns.

"Look Mikey was too busy looking at his MARIO game and Masey didn't even notice I was talking," he shrugs.

"Summer heard," Edward says pointing to his child.

"Well I hope she uses her new found word correctly," he shrugs.

"Just not in my class," I object.

"What you'll give me detention?" Emmett jeers.

"Don't try me," I laugh.

Summer reaches for the colouring equipment on the table and begins her masterpiece quietly. The discussion is polite and dinner simple. No sex talk at this table.

Eventually the cake is brought out and the battle of which grandkid gets to blow the candles out begins. Both win. Even Masey gets her hands in there. Literally, cake goes everywhere. Her adorable dress covered in cake, her mother covered in anything but joy.

Carlisle looks pleased. Blessed to be surrounded by his three grandkids. Shame the cat dragged in a walking nightmare.

"Summer?" A males voice says.

"Uncle garrett?" She squeals launching herself at a man.

"Shit," Edward mutters standing.

"Not now," Esme groans softly.

Who is that? As if reading my thoughts Alice fills me in.

"Her mother's brother," Alice mouths to me from across the table.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.

It's a quick chapter but hope it was worth it!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Vow**

They've been speaking for about ten minutes and I've not torn my attention from them once. Edward is talking with Garrett, his back to me. I can't see Edwards facial expression to understand the tone of their conversation.

"Stop worrying," Rosalie says rubbing my arm gently.

"I'm fine," I shrug.

"I know she's a bitch but he was always alright. He's successful with his career and his head is on right. Maybe he knows some insider info?" Rosalie says smiling.

"I just don't get why this woman is coming for me," I say.

"It reminds me of that show with Nicole Kidman and Reese Witherspoon. Like the mums have their own secret group and your the woman they have on the group dart board. They probably miss your beautiful face each time they throw darts but, so no stress" Rosalie says.

"I can only imagine the facebook group chat," I snicker.

"Look, I've been on both ends of this. I was a crazy ex and I've been harassed by the ex. My advice is to ignore it. Edward clearly adores you! She's probably jealous. Maybe she wanted him to chase her, beg her and stuff and he didn't. She left and he didn't follow," Rosalie says.

"How is that my issue?" I ask

"Cause she probably sees you as collateral. If she takes you out of the equation Edward might return to her. Maybe she sees you happy and regrets what she did?" Rosalie shrugs.

"Well he's mine! She can't have him," I sneer

Softly she chuckles.

"That's my girl! Fight for your man. I'll be ready to hold her down so you can punch her," Rosalie says taking my hand in hers.

"I'm not good at this stuff. I hate bitching," I mutter.

"Well thankfully you have me to help you," Rosalie smiles, "If we go to war I'll be the ammunition you need. Promise."

Emmett plops their toddler crying into Rosalie's lap full of frustration.

"Stop it," he groans.

"Your daughter is not an 'it'," Rosalie snaps at him.

As soon as Masey is in Rosalie's arms she calms down.

"She just wanted her mummy," I say tickling her small hand.

"Do you think you'll ever do it?" Rosalie says smiling, "You teach them. You'd make an amazing mother. Especially with how you treat Summer."

"Perhaps?" I offer, "For now I'll just give them back to their parents all hyped up from sugar and dirty from the paint I let them spill on themselves."

"I knew you guys did that on purpose!" she exclaims.

The laughter and chatter continue until eventually Edward returns to our table meaning we can finally leave the table.

"What happened?" Emmett asks eagerly.

"After," Edward says simply.

He's tense. Jaw is tight, fists clenched. What had this man said. Uncle Garret sounds like he was a real dick. I want to know more than anyone what was said, but I can't yet. Not with Summer's small ears listening in. Instead, I opt for putting my hand in his with the finishing touch of a light squeeze.

"I love you," I offer.

He smiles down at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I love you," he nods kissing my head.

The car ride home is quiet. Summer plays that bird flinging game on my phone, oblivious to the tension.

"Die!" She yells suddenly.

"Summer!" I scold her.

"Sorry," she shrugs.

"We don't yell die out in taxis. The driver might think we're psycho," I say.

"But we are?" she offers.

"Stop it," Edward says in a tone she knows not to mess with.

As a father he's sort of scary. My father had that look too. The one where they'd tilt the rearview mirror enough to ensure you knew not to test them. My dad's also a cop. He threatened to throw me in prison once because I drew on the walls. Mum lost her shit.

"Did you tell your Aunty and Grandmother all about the zoo?" I ask trying to distract her.

"Yep! I told them about the penguins," she nods.

"Oh brilliant! How about daddy?" I ask pointing to Edward.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Penguin daddys take care of the baby penguins for a while. Until the mummy penguins come home," she says matter of factly.

"That's nice," Edward says softly.

He doesn't even acknowledge her. He stares out the window as the snow passes, with new flakes adding to the piles.

"Is daddy okay?" Summer asks me softly.

He hears her.

"He's just a little tired. We had such a big day today! Maybe we should all go to bed early tonight? A bath and bed?" I say.

Summer nods and looks up at Edward trying to decipher him. My heart breaks a little. I remember wanting to fix my dads problems after he split with my mother. I guess I never put much thought into the similarity of our circumstances as kids. Only I was old enough to understand.

When we arrive home I help summer bathe in our bedroom then begin to help her get ready for bed.

"I think my uncle got angry," Summer says.

"Why would he get angry?" I say watching her from my spot.

Uncomfortably I've perched myself on the closed lid of the toilet to ensure Summer doesn't drown in the tub.

"He probably saw you were a better mummy and got upset," she shrugs pouring water from a cup she insisted in having in the bath.

"But baby, you know I'm not your mummy right? You have a mummy. I'm just your best friend," I say worried.

"Maybe I want you instead," she says.

"No matter what happens Summer that lady will stay your mother. That's just how it has to be. Something's can't be changed," I plead.

I need her to stop.

"Do you not want to be my mummy?" She asks

"Summer please. We've spoken about this. Your tired and it's time to go to bed," I say.

"You don't want me either," she mutters.

They didn't put this in my textbooks at college. I don't know how to parent. I only know how to teach a kid to spell.

"Come on," I say lifting her from the bath.

As soon as her feet hits the floor she shoves my hands away tears beginning. I don't need tantrums right now.

"Please Summer. You know I love you," I plead wrapping her in her towel.

"No you don't. If you did you'd want to be my mummy. She doesn't want me. You don't want me," she cries.

Edward enters the room confused.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"She doesn't want me anymore," Summer cries running to him.

I know this is just a tired Summer and she's an emotional mess. But it hurts a little that I don't know what to do. I'm not her actual mother. I don't know best.

"What!" Edward asks lifting summer into his arms, "I think it's bed time."

"No!" She squeals loudly kicking her legs

Edward exchanges a confused look with me before exiting the room. I sit on the wet floor, puddles surrounding me in shock. What just happened? Am I really cut out for this?

* * *

After an hour she calmed down.

I wind up on the couch. I told Edward it might be best he stays with Summer. Staring at the ceiling I wonder what Garrett had said to send this evening spiralling into shit.

The time on the microwave in the kitchen across from me tells me it's 2am. I've scrolled the entirety of Instagram twice. The second I put my phone down my brain runs laps overthinking everything. I'm not cut out to be a mother. I can't replace her real mother even if the woman is the devil! That's just not right morally! Is it?

I mean it's wrong to leave your child. Perhaps when she was around Summer really didn't like her? I huff into the darkness wishing it would swallow me. I kinda missed my dog. At least when Sunny rejects me it doesn't sting.

I hear the door to a bedroom creak. Perhaps it's Rosalie upstairs checking on Mikey?

"Bella?" I hear him whisper, "you up?"

For a second I debate pretending to be asleep. I cave.

"Yeah," I whisper back.

I watch the shadow of my boyfriend walk to the kitchen to flick on a light.

"Do you want some cocoa?" He asks

"Sure," I nod sitting up from my makeshift brick… bed.

I make my way to the table sitting on a chair cross legged. How did I get here? Metaphorically.

"I'm sorry about Summer. You forget she's a kid watching all of this happen. She cracks and you realise maybe as a father your failing," he says placing a mug of chocolate in front of me.

"You're not failing," I say

"I try so hard to protect her, I don't know how anymore," he shrugs sitting beside me.

"Have you considered honesty?" I shrug, "she's a bright kid."

"At this point I have full custody. Jessica isn't coming back. I won't allow it," he explains.

"Maybe she needs to know that so she can move on. So she can grow up in reality," I offer, "I've been dating you for a short while. I know our connection is so strong. I don't think I'm ready to commit to parenting a child."

"I'm not asking you to. That's unfair. I just think she just finally feels connected to someone who gives her that bond. You do everything a mother does. In the short space of a month you've taught her to tie shoes, brush her teeth daily and eat apples daily too. You care. You put her first without even realising," he smiles sadly

"It's my job," I say, "I'm her teacher. I've also taught her to read, write her name and spell dog. It's what I'm paid for."

"Bella. Your not paid to have her fall completely in love with you," he says, "she has. I know you need time for this, but I do hope you see a future with us."

"Of course I want that. I just don't think she should be calling me mummy at this point. I'm her teacher," I say.

"I understand. I'll try to get her to as well. For now though I do hope you'll keep us both around," he offers.

"You're not going anywhere," I laugh.

"She was arrested," he says softly.

That gets my attention.

"Seriously? What for," I gasp.

"Turns our crime didn't wash out. Her brother said her family as distraught. She left me for some other man. He was a gang lord. Prostituted herself to get him money, strip clubs and what not. It went too far," he explains.

"Shit," I mutter

"She's been arrested for murder," he explains, "two men died. One when she was with me still and another just last month. Police must have linked her to them both. It connects back to that gang lord," Edward shakes his head.

"She must have panicked. Does this life of hers know about Summer?" I ask

"No. That's why she ran. She went away and did her crime then came back to me for her perfect life. I found money hidden. Guns and drugs stashed in our home. Of course I handed it to the cops. They gained enough evidence to make an arrest," he says.

I'm shook.

"How is she getting these mothers to threaten me in the meantime?" I ask.

"That I don't know," he shrugs, "maybe she misses the safety blanket?"

"I can't believe it," I shake my head.

"Before I met her she worked in a strip club. She said she quit before we began dating. Turns out she was doing business from afar. She ran her own brothel basically from home," he says.

"Where is all of this happening?" I ask.

"The brothel is in Seattle. Police raided it. It wasn't registered making it illegal," he explains.

"Will she go to jail?" I ask

"If shes found guilty of murder it'll be life," he nods.

"How'd they die?" I ask.

"They were both found naked. Stab wounds on their chests and blindfolded. Both men enemies of the gang lord she's associated with," he says.

"This gang lord won't ever try come after you?" I say worried, "I can get my dad across it."

"He doesn't know I exist. She kept her two lives separate," he shakes his head.

"She's Hannah Montana turned criminal," I say

To my surprise he laughs.

"I love you," he grins

"It doesn't matter what happens. I'm here," I say.

"If it's life behind bars what do I do with Summer? Do I let her go visit her or raise her with just a step mother," he says.

"You tell her the truth and when she's old enough you give her the chance to make her own decision," I say.

Smiling he leans in to kiss me sweetly. He's mine.

"Come to bed?" He asks.

"Summers in there," I say

"She can sleep between us," he says, "I want us to be together. I know you don't feel comfortable as the mummy yet, but I feel as if the three of us have something. We're a weird, odd version of a family," he smiles.

"I can be her mummy if she wants me to be. I just need her to have all the facts before she turns her back on her real mother. I can't replace the woman who birthed her," I say.

"You won't. But you'll show her what it means to be loved by a female figure. I watched you all weekend. I know you're scared, but don't let fear stop you from really loving this kid. She loves you with all her might and she isn't going to go down without a fight," he says, "I know. I have two mummy's. Jessica will always be her mother. We can't change that. But let me tell you she can never be her mummy."

"I love her. Nothing can stop that. I just don't know if I'm cut out for this," I say.

"Bella, you're more than fit," he smiles, "this kid might not be yours biologically, but trust me your hers wholeheartedly."

Why am I crying?

"Come to bed," he says wiping my tears.

So I follow. We find ourselves arranged in height order. Once under the covers I'm cuddled into Edward, summer to me. She rests her head on my chest snoring softly. Against me she's so small. As I hold her I make a vow.

I won't let anyone hurt her. I won't let anyone break her heart. I will love her as if she's my own. I will be the mummy she deserves.

* * *

This chapter gave a bit more background to the crazy mother. Her life of crime caught up! I also wanted to give Bella a chance to digest it all. To let her guard down and accept the role of helping Summer come to terms with it and even step into a mother role.

Sorry if it's a bit rough. It's 1am where I am! So an edit will occur tomorrow! I just wanted to get this up while I had it fresh on my mind.

please remember to review and let me know what you think and what you think will happen next! I love reading them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Birthday Surprises**

Canada feels like just yesterday. It's difficult to believe it was four months ago. Since getting back Edward and I have grown closer. Summer and I too. We spent at least every second night together, sometimes with Summer and sometimes just the two of us.

As for Jessica, her trial begins next week. We tried to keep it simple for Summer. She understood her Mummy made a mistake and needed to go away. Not because she didn't love her. It was all very difficult to make sure we didn't say the wrong thing.

School has finished up and Summer has meant I get the chance to have some time to myself when Edward isn't around. Alice, Rosalie and I were inseparable. They'd help me put this all together tonight.

Today is Edward's birthday. I'd planned to whisk him away for the weekend, but had plans first. My father would take me to an adorable lake house down south. I wanted to take Edward as an opportunity to offer the beginning of a possible new leaf for our weird, little family. Perhaps it could be a tradition we begin with Summer? With the warmer weather, we would be able to swim in the lake or hot tub. Maybe even hike? I couldn't wait. Alice had helped me organise it with his work and Rosalie had helped pick out some rather sexy, skimpy attire to take along with us.

"Bella?" I hear from the living room.

Letting out a breath I take up my pose. I sit perched on the side of the bed holding an envelope.

"Hey," he says walking in.

His expression freezes.

"What on earth is going on?" he says grinning.

Oh did I forget to mention the envelope was all I had on my person? Literally.

"Happy birthday," I say smiling.

"This has to be the best birthday ever," he laughs loosening his tie.

"Come get your present," I say waving the envelope.

He kicks off his shoes stalking me. His eyes are glued to my bare chest, my smooth skin.

"Can I have a kiss first?" he asks taking the envelope from me.

Leaning down I let him kiss me. Immediately his hands cup one of my breasts, squeezing.

"Not so fast," I laugh pulling back.

"Can you do this every day when I come home from work?" he asks ripping open the paper in his hands.

I watch him study its contents. A piece of paper.

"It's a note?" he asks puzzled.

"What does it say?" I laugh.

"Set your alarm for 6 am so we can begin our journey south," he says confused.

"Do it," I laugh, "Most of your present will come tomorrow. For now, though you get some other things."

"Oh really?" he asks.

Without answering him I undo his pants. Once I have them unbuttoned and unzipped they too begin to travel south. His excitement is very apparent.

"Oh baby," he groans.

Taking him in my mouth, I want him to feel incredible. While sucking and pumping up and down I massage his balls.

"Bella," he grunts, "I need you now!"

I let him go with a pop before moving to lie back on the bed. As he crawls on top of me, I rub my legs together pleased with the friction. He prys my legs open, leaving kisses down my neck. His fingers find what he wants.

"You're soaked! You are ready for me?" he asks.

"Give me it now," I plead.

He enters me in one swift motion. We'd been having sex with and without condoms.

"Oh god!" I pant out arching into his body.

I'm completely filled with his length. Every time we do this it's as if he hits a new, unexplored section of me. His pace intensifies, the only sound our pants and the bed squeaking beneath us.

"You like that baby. You're so fucking sexy," he grunts.

The thrusts are deeper. He changes the position slightly, lifting a leg over his shoulder diving deeper inside of me.

"Shit! Oh god!" I scream throwing my head back.

His mouth latches onto my bouncing breasts, not breaking pace once.

"Don't stop. I'm going to come, Edward," I mutter.

"Come for me baby, don't hold back," he says against my skin.

I let go coming around him. Taking control I stop him placing a hand on his chest. I move onto my knees placing my hands on the headboard. I wiggle my bum at him, rewarded with an audible growl. I giggle as he grips my hips plunging into me from behind.

"You are so fucking naughty," he grumbles.

His grunts mould together with his moans meaning he's close. I meet his thrusts barely keeping myself together.

"Yes, baby. Can you come with me?" he asks.

"Ugh.. I… Yes. oh god!" I scream

"Let go baby girl," he mutters.

We do together. I feel him fill me completely before pulling me down onto the bed in his arms. In a heap together we pant.

"Happy birthday, handsome," I say.

"Thank you, darling," he grins down at me.

"It's present time," I smile sitting up, "clean up and then come into the kitchen!"

"Baby stop for one second," he chuckles pulling me back to him, "Thank you. I've never had a woman go to this much effort for me. I love you."

With a kiss on his lips, I race off before he catches me again. I call back 'i love you too' racing to the kitchen naked.

Racing I add the final touches to my surprise. Eventually, he appears in a pair of jocks. I've pulled my nightgown on that was left thrown on the couch. Once he sees what I've prepared his smile widens.

"Happy birthday," I smile.

A bottle of wine, two glasses and a cake with candles. Beside the cake sits his wrapped present.

"Dinner will be here any minute. I ordered some pizza! I thought we could have a romantic evening in. Then we can just head off tomorrow morning to your big surprise," I explain.

"Bella this is incredible," he chuckles walking towards me.

"I wanted to show you how special you are," I smile up at him, "You always surprise me. I wanted a turn! Now blow out the candles. Make a wish."

Chuckling he blows them out with one long huff. He picks up the wrapped gift and smiles at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Open it!" I insist.

"You didn't have to get anything!" he shakes his head.

"Just fucking open it, Edward," I laugh at him

He does. His mouth drops open when he realises what it is that he's holding.

"What the fuck is this?" he asks eyes wide.

"I wasn't sure how to give you this. But I wanted to be honest. I was super nervous," I say.

He stands and moves to me holding me tight.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you more," I say.

He steps back to examine his present one last time. I grin happily with my work. I'd ordered a personalised frame of the three of us together. It was beautiful and small, but it would work for his desk. He hadn't even noticed the best part. The part I had debated telling him.

However, he rests the frame aside on the bench before he can go any further. Before I realise what's happening he's dropped to one knee in front of me.

"I know it's my birthday and I was going to wait a few more months, but why wait when I've never been surer of anything in my life. I spoke to your father and he gave me approval happily. You have taught me what real love is, and that I don't have to settle for anything less than that. You've welcomed me and my daughter into your heart. Bella, please do me the honour of becoming my wife. Be with me forever?" he says.

I stare at him shocked.

"Look I know we've only been a couple for a little under eight months but I've never felt a connection like this with anyone. Esme and Carlisle married after a year and were engaged after one month. When you know, you know. I know. I know we'll stand the tests of time," he explains.

"Yes," I say simply.

He didn't expect my reply because his eyes meet mine instantly. He stands up kissing me passionately lifting me in his arms. I'd never been more sure about anything else in my life. This man would be mine.

"Really?" he mutters softly.

"But, there's one thing you should know first," I explain.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Turn your frame over," I say smiling nervously.

He does staring at the piece of paper stuck on the back.

"Plus one?" he reads.

He doesn't understand for a few seconds. Then it clicks.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wanted some happy moments! It was a big chapter with big changes. I do hope you enjoyed it.

I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think with a review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Big News**

After a few loving chapters, I wanted to up the intensity again. So here it is.

Please review!

* * *

The sun setting behind Edward was a sight I'd put in the memory book for life. The light reflecting his copper hair made my heart melt. We'd kept everything a secret for now. Our weekend away was for us to be consumed in one another. The baby came as a shock to him, but I had no real clue he'd propose. He even had a ring ready. He just was waiting for the perfect time.

"Do we need to go home?" he asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Unfortunately," I say, "I know you're worried about the case."

"It's attracting media attention now. I'm worried about Sum. What if kids find this ten years down the line and bully her," he asks.

"Well I'll beat them up," I say smiling, "She's a strong kid. We just need to be there for her."

"Thank you for coming into our lives at the right time. After seeing the shit start to life her mother gave her, you really showed me what life I want. I want happiness and my daughter be around a woman like you. I want to be with a woman like you," he says.

"Well lucky for you I have no prior engagements," I smile.

"Good!" he chuckles kissing me.

We stand on the dock watching the water move gently with the breeze from the surrounding trees.

"What will Summer thing to a sibling?" I ask.

"She'll probably shit herself from excitement in all honesty," he laughs.

"Pleasant," I snicker.

"I try," he smiles down at me.

"Look let's just go home and live our lives. You and I. What happens with Jessica happens. If she really did kill people she needs to be put away," I say.

"I know Bella. It's just hard to explain this all to a child. She knows her mother may have done something bad," he explains.

"We just need to support the decisions she makes," I shrug, "Why don't you try to sleep in the car? I can take the first drive."

"I'm fine. I need to drive to feel better anyway," he laughs, "tomorrow is going to have a lot in store for us."

"So you're going to watch the hearing?" I ask.

Tomorrow is the first day of the trial. The evidence is pretty heavy against Jessica. CCTV shows her exiting both places where the men were found murdered and they have her DNA on their bodies. She somehow received bail and is under house arrest. To get her affairs in order or some useless shit. Edward refused to allow her to see Summer, so that affair will need to wait. They also had managed to find an audio recording of her admitting to the crime. There was no denying her wrongdoing. She's declared herself as guilty. Tomorrow will be looking at sentencing. Her defence thought that by pleading guilty she might get a lesser sentence.

"I think I should?" he says, "Wouldn't you?"

"Hey, my ex just got parking tickets," I say raising my hands laughing.

"Yeah, don't rub it in," he smiles, "I guess I owe it to Summer. So when she's old enough to understand I can tell her the full story."

"I respect that," I nod, "You understand why I don't want to be there, right?"

"Of course. You can spend the day with Summer," he says smiling, "I know she is still unaware of the big changes happening in our lives."

"You don't think all of this is too soon?' I ask

"Normally it might be, but I've never been surer. Why wait for the inevitable. I'm going to marry you one day. Why not make it sooner rather than later? That way I get you all to myself for longer," he kisses my head.

"I think our connection is just stronger than most. We've dealt with difficulties like no other," I say.

"You just wholeheartedly understand me and I want to spend my life with you," he shrugs, "I have had a shit marriage. In comparison, this is a whole new ball game. You make me feel whole."

We share a kiss and cuddle before climbing into the car, waving goodbye to our getaway.

"Next time we should bring Summer. Maybe even little man," he says.

"Man?" I ask smiling.

"Intuition," he laughs.

The drive home is enough time for me to contemplate everything. I needed to tell my mum about all of this. I knew she'd flip from excitement. Over the past few months, I'd told her all about Edward and Summer. She told me that my voice alone told her how I felt for Edward. I knew this was a forever feeling. We're quiet most of the way home enjoying each other's company and silence.

"I never thought this would happen to me," he says suddenly as we begin to see the start of Forks.

"I never thought I'd find someone again. I literally thought I'd need to raise Summer alone and I'd fuck it up," he laughs, "Now I get Summer happy, a new baby and an amazing woman to spend my life with."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're an amazing father. I can't wait to watch you raise our kid!" she smiles.

Edward kisses my hand holding it as he guides the car. Eventually, we arrive at his house, ready to crash into sleep mode. Summer had other plans. Esme had brought her home to wait for us. Esme sat on the couch looking defeated.

"You're back! Thank god!" Esme says relieved.

"Daddy!" Summer squeals jumping into his arms.

"Hey, baby!" Edward laughs cuddling her.

Esme offers me a warm cuddle smiling. She grabs my hand gasping loudly.

"What!" she says.

"Shush! Summer doesn't know yet," I say laughing.

"Summer. Go get the colouring we did from your bedroom to show Bella and Daddy. Quick," Esme instructs.

Summer gasps and races off towards the stairs excitedly.

"You're getting married?" she whispers smiling.

"I love her, mum," Edward says smiling.

Esme squeals cuddling us both.

"I can't believe it! I knew this would happen. The woman who reads my tea told me I'd be planning a huge event! This must be it," she says studying the ring on my hand.

"Tea?" Edward asks confused.

"When! How? I'm so proud of you Edward! The moment I saw Bella I knew she was the one for you. Do you know Carlisle asked me to marry him after a month? We ran away to Italy and got married. Just the two of us. We knew we'd be together forever and the love we felt for one another was just that strong. I'm so happy you've both found that. It's rare," she says.

"Look its penguins!" Summer squeals running into the room with pieces of paper.

"No running," Esme says.

"Wow this is great, Summer," I say taking the picture from her.

"Summer can we have a quick chat?" Edward asks.

"Do you need me to go?" Esme asks.

"No, stay," I say smiling.

"Summer how would you feel about daddy marrying Bella?" he asks.

Summer's mouth drops and looks to Bella.

"Can you?" she asks smiling.

"If it's okay with you," I say nodding.

"No way!" she squeals.

She launches as me cuddling me tightly.

"One more thing. If I tell you can you tell your grandma?" I ask.

Esme's eyes narrow at the name.

"You're getting a baby brother or sister," I whisper in her ear.

I've killed her. Her mouth drops amazed.

"I'm getting a baby!" she screams.

Esme gasps hands shooting to her mouth shocked. Edward moves to wrap his arm around her mother, tears falling from her eyes.

"You've been so unhappy for so long. You're finally getting the family you deserve, Edward." Esme says.

"That's over now," Edward says softly, "No more worrying. This is our fresh start. We're going to the doctors this week to find out more. Bella said she went last week and he confirmed there's something in there."

"You are a man with words aren't you," she snickers.

Summer is impossible to calm down. Even after Esme leaves she's on a high. She's come up with a new tune, that believe it or not is worse than the Let it Go crap.

"Bedtime, please Summer," I beg.

"But I can't sleep. I'm so excited. When will she be here?" She asks snuggling into her covers.

"It might be a he, Summer. Not for a little while. I need to go to the doctors first to make sure," I say.

"Oh, can I come?" She asks.

"If you go to sleep," I nod.

She closes her eyes dramatically.

"Good!" I laugh.

With a kiss on her head, we say our goodnights.

"I love you, mummy," Summer whispers.

For a moment I consider correcting her. Then I stop. This kid wants me to be what her mother couldn't be. It's the least I could do considering all she had done for me.

"Goodnight my baby girl," I say flicking the light off.

I return to Edward's room to see him clearing the draws. He hums a familiar tune he often plays on his piano.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Clearing some space for you. I figured you might want to move here. One draw won't fit your clothes," he says.

"You want me to move in?" I ask smiling.

"Well, I guess. How am I meant to wake up to the baby from here when he's at your house," he says.

I kiss him deeply amazed at how much my life had changed over the past year. That's when his phone buzzes. His face turns pale reading it.

"What?" I ask.

"Police guard wasn't much good. She's skipped town. Police found her room empty," he says.

"What? How does that work?" I ask

"The cops were found knocked out in front of her house. Emmett just messaged me. His partner was guarding her," he says shaking his head.

"Surely they'll find her. She has court tomorrow," I say.

"I'm going to call security to watch the house tonight. I have a really awful feeling, Bells," he mutters shaking his head.

"You don't think she'd come here?" I ask shocked.

"She will have a bounty on her tail to drag her before a judge tomorrow. After tomorrow she's looking at life in prison," he says.

Edward leaves the room. The silence is deafening. However, I wish it would return after hearing the shriek that came from the direction of Summer's room.

"Bella! She's not here!" he yells panicked.

Tears escape my eyes instantly. This bitch took my baby.

* * *

Please review.

The past two chapters weren't as intense and more about the romance of Edward and Bella. I wanted to bring that back. They managed to escape reality for a minute, and now it's rudely come back!

What will happen?


	20. Chapter 20

I've gotten questions. Basically the judge granted bail because she was inevitably going away for a long time. The judge wanted her to get her affairs in order so he placed her under house arrest. As to how she got out of that, well that's to come!

This is possibly the last chapter! I think I've drawn it out enough! If you haven't had enough of me, I have a new story. It's called 'unwanted Guests' so do check it out!

I had a major glitch uploading this chapter - it kept uploading an old chapter instead.

* * *

 **Sunny wants to watch Frozen**

"We'll find her, Edward," Charlie says patting his back, "all my men are out there. She won't have gotten very far."

"Thanks Chief Swan," Edward says sadly.

My heart is tearing. I feel so incredibly helpless. Dad's radio buzzed into action making me jump.

"Chief. We might have something interesting." The voice announces

Charlie picks up the radio and begins his reply.

"What you got, bert?" Charlie asks

"A car. Blue. Sitting at the reservation overlooking the beach. I can see a figure of a woman inside and the plates are registered as stolen," he says.

"Hold steady. She might be armed," Charlie instructs, "I'll be there in ten."

Edward grabs his jacket, no expression to give away his thoughts.

"Where are you going?" Charlie demands

"To get my daughter. Then I'm going to see that her mother rots in some cell," he says.

"You can't go. If she sees you it could make it worse," Charlie says.

"I'm not sitting here," Edward says.

"Dad we can hide. She won't see us! We need to be there. She'll be scared," I say.

"Fine but you don't go all save the day on my ass. You let me do my job," he instructs.

Both of us nod like school kids. Once there Charlie demands we stay back with the other officers out of sight.

"I just want to get in there and get my girl," he mutters

"My dad will protect her," I say.

Comforting him is so difficult when I'm barely holding it together. An officer approaches us with coffee with a sympathetic smile.

"You taught my son," he says to me, "he loves you."

I force a smile not wanting to be rude.

"No way! You must be Jason's father," I smile.

"Thanks for all that you did. Jason is so much more confident," he nods.

A shriek breaks apart our small talk. It belongs to a female. Edward stands alarmed.

"What's happening," Edward demands

"They're arresting her," he says pointing behind us.

Jessica is trying to tug her arms a free from the grasp of an officer.

"No! Stop. I'm her mother," she yells, "I can't leave her."

Edward is almost running at her.

"You are so fucking stupid!" He yells.

My father holds him back.

"Son, enough," he groans

"Why is he here with that bitch. You took away my life and gave it to the teacher! You're pathetic," she yells at Edward, "that's my baby! And you're not getting rid of me that easy."

"Where is Summer?" I ask my father.

"Emmett has her," he says pointing toward the stolen car.

Edward pushes past Charlie running to the car.

"Get her in the car," Charlie demands glaring at Jessica.

Jessica struggles until the police door is slammed shut.

"She's psychotic! She told my officers she had to protect Summer. Something has her scared," he says perplexed.

"Won't get her in a prison cell," I shrug.

My dad shakes his head pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks dad for being here," I say.

"It's my job, bells. Besides, he's not a bad kid! I lost you in the park once. It was for twenty minutes but in that time I was a mess. It's not comparable but this is any fathers worst nightmare! You were fantastic! He is very lucky to have you," he says

"Thanks dad! I'm just so happy she's safe," I say.

"He's perfect for you. You've found a winner," he says smiling.

Edward walks to us, Summer in his arms cuddled into his shoulder and chest. She's wrapped in a blanket. Emmett smiles at me from behind his brother, looking like an all new man in his uniform.

Bella smiles as Summer notices her. She gasps still managing a smile.

"Baby," I say moving to place my hand on her back. I rub it soothingly.

"I missed you," she says

I didn't even realise I'm crying until Edwards spare hand is moving me into his embrace. With his arm around me I feel safe.

"I missed you too! I had no one to watch Frozen with!" I laugh through my tears

"Can we call my sister Elsa!" She gasps.

"Sister?" Charlie perks up.

Emmett's head snaps to Edward.

"I wish she'd quit telling everyone," I sigh.

"Something to tell me?" Charlie asks frowning.

"Later dad," I say laughing.

Emmett claps a hand down on his brothers back laughing.

"We need to call your grandma! She's freaking out," Edward says.

"I sent a text to rose. I dare say she told her," Emmett says.

Paramedics assess Summer and deem her unhurt.

"What did you mum say to you?" Charlie asks Summer gently

"That I was going to stay with her now. She said bad men wanted to hurt her but she'd protect me," Summer explains.

"Thank you for telling me that," Charlie says smiling at her.

"Is being a police man hard?" Summer asks suddenly.

I stroke her hair smiling down at her. Despite being kidnaped she still had an incredible view of the world. A true embodiment of positivity.

"Sometimes! But I get to help people like I helped you," he says smiling.

"Could I be a cop one day?" She asks

"Of course! Why don't you get Bella to bring you by the station? Then you can help us out for a bit," he says grinning.

"Really?" She gasps.

Charlie laughs a little taken back as she launches onto him for a hug. Edward watches with a tired smile.

"Go home for now but, because police girls need lots of rest," Charlie instructs her.

So that's where we take our little girl. Home. Summer insists she sleeps in our bed, in case we need a cop. We let her just to have her close.

Between us summer sleeps. Edward and I look at each other through the darkness, thinking similar thoughts.

"You okay?" I whisper

"Just thinking," he nods

"It's okay. She's safe," I smile leaning across summer to kiss him.

He nods smiling at me.

"I know. I'm just dad worrying," he says.

"Well stop," I say smiling, "think about something else. Like how we're all together. She won't bother us ever again after tomorrow. We get to move on, plan a wedding, have this baby and deal with enough frozen to turn this house into the North Pole!"

And that's what we fall asleep to. The promise of a better tomorrow.

It's about mid afternoon the next day he calls to cement that. He went to the hearing.

"The judge got suspended for the bail conditions being too soft. A new judge took over and sentenced her to life in jail. She needs to come back for another trial for the kidnapping. That's not for another three months! If we drop the charges the state will still prosecute her for endangering a child anyway," he explains.

Bella can hear his relief through the phone.

"Oh baby! That's amazing," I say, "I'm so pleased. When you get home it's just us from now."

"I'll be home soon. Be naked when I get there again," he says

"Edward I'm watching your child. She's occupied with the dog for now but that won't last," I laugh.

"Our child. I love you," he says before hanging up.

My heart flutters a little. I turn to see Summer tipping a plastic up towards Sunny's mouth.

"What are you drinking?" I ask

"Tea," She says simply.

Sunny looked pissed off. I laugh at his miserable face. Inside I know he loves the attention. He's become a different dog since Summer walked into his life. He's more energetic, less lazy and even comes to me for cuddles more.

He meets my eyes for a short second and it's as if we share a private conversation. We're home. We're family here.

"Sunny wants to watch Frozen," Summer announces

He grunts. He absolutely doesn't. That's something neither of us are set to change our minds on.

"What if we watch something different?" I offer

"No please," she says.

Internally I'm screaming profanity at her. On the outside I put a smile on my face.

"Okay," I sigh smiling.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking this is the last chapter. I don't want to drag it out any more and I'm happy with ending it! Let me know what you thought.

please review and remember if you get a sec check out my new story "Unwanted Guests." I'm unsure what I want to do with it. So let me know what you think of it!

Until then I hope you enjoyed this story.

Xx


End file.
